An Absent Pulse
by Green Eyed Shadow
Summary: How could one night of drunk, unexpected, unprotected, steamy passion with your best friend's brother, who is taken, who took your virginity, lead to a pregnancy at 16 years of age? Everything changed with just one break of a barrier. All Human B/E A/J
1. One Night

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

**Quote: **_"Happiness is not a reward, it is a consequence. Suffering is not a punishment, it is a result."_

**Music: **Chemical Reaction - The Vanished

* * *

**Chapter One: **One Night

Alice and Edward's parents were out of town the night of the Super Bowl, and Alice was hosting a party due to the popular event. Many foods, snacks, cokes, vodka and beer bottles littered the living room's tables and floor. Over twenty people had attended the party, and almost everyone at the party was drunk, including me.

I hadn't planned to drink that night, but Alice had forced a few drinks on me so it would help me relieve the stress I'd been having for the past few days. With first semester finals, friendship problems, and school club events, I'd been missing out on amusement, which was something I'd really needed.

Half of the crowd was being entertained by the sixty inch television screen, while music and dancing entertained others. I wasn't big on football, so I was dancing with the small crowd of people who were dancing, which included Alice and Edward.

Both, brother and sister, were trying to entertain their visitors as much as possible, dancing and talking with whoever passed by them. Alice usually spent most of the time in one of the living room's corners making out with her beloved Jasper, while Edward tried to pleasure everyone else, and text his girlfriend, Rosalie, who had been unable to attend the party due to being grounded.

Edward and I got along really well; we'd known each other since we were little. We'd danced a few songs together and chatted various times throughout the night, and one dance started it all. After the Super Bowl had finished, the music was booming through the house, the large living room had been transformed into a dance floor within minutes.

Couches, chairs, and tables had been pushed up against the walls while everyone continued to have fun. I was glad when Alice and Jasper made their way back onto the dance floor.. They were the most popular couple of the night, so other people were hardly noticed, like Edward and me.

One minute both of us were in the middle of the crowd, dirty dancing to a hip hop song that had come on, and then we were replaced with Alice and Jasper. We had got moved away from the big crowd, and were closer to one of the guest bedroom doors that was right beside the fireplace.

One of my hands was around the back of his neck as my hips, which were held in his hands, were grinding up against him, as it was the style of dancing for the song. I smiled up at him, my teeth clenching down softly on my lower lip, a tinge of embarrassment had fled through me. Edward on the other hand, had a wide bright white smile on his face, and his green eyes were glowing.

"Having fun?" I yelled, so he could hear me over the loud music.

"The time of my life," he said with a charming grin that made me laugh.

The song changed and the music was more _'dirtier'_ than the one before. We continued a few seconds in the same position, and then I switched us. He was now standing behind me, and I'd bent over, my hands slowly gliding up my smooth legs as my behind thrashed against Edward's front.

His hands had been on my waist, grinding himself up against me and then everything changed course. As I was slowly raising, Edward's hands ran trickled up the sides of my thighs, one of his fingers taking a quick chance to run across my front, and then both of his hands grasped my ass, and he rammed his front up against me. I could've sworn something hard had hit me when he did that.

I didn't know how he managed to have full access to me as he just had. I knew that I was wearing a thong under my dress, but my dress wasn't really short. It barely came above my knees. I quickly rose up and turned around to ask him what he was doing, but when I turned to face him, his body pushed me hard up against the bedroom's door.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I gasped loudly. I looked around the and no one was paying attention to us. Great. I looked up at him and his green eyes burned into mine. They were so panifully filled with lust that I was without words. Being drunk didn't help neither.

"Shh, trust me," he whispered harshly into my ear. One second we were outside dancing with the others, and the next I was laying on the bed in the guest room, feverishly making out with Edward Cullen.

Everything was happening so quickly. My arms were wrapped around his back, as one of my legs wrapped around his waist; he was pushing himself against me. Our lips broke and he started biting and sucking against my neck, then the kisses lowerd as my dress fell off my shoulders.

One second I was telling him to stop, and the other, my hands were gripping his hair to keep him from stopping. Both of his hands were gripping my breasts as he slowly kissed down my stomach, and my body was thrashing against the bed from his touch.

This wasn't the way I wanted this to happen. I was drunk and incapable of controlling my emotions. Could it be that he was taking advantage of me?

He knew that I was a virgin and that I was madly drunk. Could he be doing it because he knew that I loved it so much, and didn't want him to stop. Or could it be because he wanted me to cry and scream out his name, more than I was already doing?

"Edward please, I'm not ready.." I moaned loudly. That surely wasn't going to convince him, because it sure didn't me.

"Bella, please. Don't do this. Let me have you," he groaned, as his hard member rubbed up against me. "It'll hurt just a little, that's all. Please, I'm begging you."

My neck rolled against the pillow as I felt him, so hard against me, and that's when I nodded. Everything changing with one long thrust inside me. Two tears of pain fell from the creases of my closed eyelids, and a scream of his name from him breaking my barrier with his extremely large length.

"God.. Bella, your so...tight!" His voice groaned loudly. My arms were gripped tightly against his back, and his arm that was around me was pushing my body against his as much as possible, and he continued to trust deeply into me.

The long passion, lusted sex we had finally ended, and when it did, the both of us were laying exhausted on the bed. My body was wrapped up in the red sheet that covered the bed, my head laying against his arm. Edward laid on his back, his body covered from waist down, trying to regain his breath.

I wasn't able to move. My head was pounding from the severe headache I had, and the achy throb between my legs wasn't helping neither. I glanced up at him, only to catch him staring down at me.

"Bella, I'm so.. so sorry. I don't know, why, or what caused me to do that. I just.. couldn't, help myself," he managed to say.

I felt tears swell in my eyes, and I knew it was because of the rejection he had put towards sleeping with me. I hadn't wanted it either, it wasn't just my fault.

"It's okay, Edward. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been dancing the way I was."

He shook his head. "You didn't have no fault in it, Bella. We were just dancing, that was it. My damn drunkenness over took my emotions and Rosalie was knocked out of my head, and you were put in it. Having you dancing with me like that, being with me the whole night while she couldn't just affected me I guess. I'm sorry."

I nodded, unable to speak. It was bad enough that they were a slur. He didn't need to know that I was crying.

As I lay there, he rose up off the bed, and handed me my dress that was on the floor, as he put on his clothes. "I plan on staying down here with you tonight if that's okay. It's bad enough were going to be in the same bed. Let's not make them think more than they already will, okay?"

I nodded, raising up and wiped my tear stained face. He seen me do so, and shook his head. I put my clothes on as quick as I could, and then laid back down, turning on my side to face the other direction.

I hadn't expected it, but Edward turned over towards me, pulling me gently to him. His arm wrapped around my waist as the other cradled under my head, and he placed a kiss on my exposed back.

"I'm not going to tell you that I regret what happened with us, Bella. You've always been a dear friend to me. A very close friend that I care for dearly, but I do have a girlfriend, whom I love very much, and I cannot leave her. You understand, right?"

The words cut deep, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because he, Edward Cullen of all people, had taken a part of me, and made it into just a normal memory, not affecting him the slightest bit. I did answer him, even though it took me a while.

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry for everything that happened though, I really am. I know your not that type of person, and you should know I'm not neither. What happened tonight was uncalled for, but neither of us could really help ourselves. I guess we can just look back at it like that." I wasn't convinced with what I was saying one bit, but I was going to have to do it wither I wanted it or not.

"This isn't going to ruin our friendship, is it?" He questioned. "Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm going to have to beg Rosalie to forgive me. She doesn't have a reason to of course, but I don't want to loose her neither."

"I sure hope it doesn't. I don't want to loose you as a friend, Edward. Just because we were stupid and didn't think about what we did until we finished. I mean, I have to admit that I loved every second of it, but considering the circumstances, I have to ignore it and pretend that it never happened."

I felt his head nod against the pillow. "Having been the first guy you've ever been with was the best experience in my life, Bella. If I didn't have her, I would keep you for myself, honestly. However, I cannot do that. I'm in love with her, so I can't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. Well I guess that it's better that it was you than someone else. At least I didn't get all stupid with a complete stranger. I would have never forgave myself."

"That's true. Just think of it as a night that both of our dreams became reality," And that was where our conversation ended. A night that both of our dreams became reality? Had he wanted to be with me this whole time, even though he had a girlfriend?

That thought stuck with me throughout the entire night, and in my dreams as well. That night had been one of those nights where I would have pleaded to dream of anything else, but I couldn't control them. The whole night, I had dreamed of making love with Edward, over and over again.

I wouldn't have woken early the next morning if the light from the window hadn't shined into my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but when I gained total consciousness, I opened my eyes to see that Edward was not beside me. I lay there, in the large queen sized bed, trying to gain strength to get out of bed.

As soon as I sat up, the event from the night before haunted my thoughts, and I tried to shake them off. _'Not now, please? I dreamed about it all night. I don't need it now,' _I pleaded. My legs were shaky and the hangover I had didn't help at all. I needed a bowl of soup, a shower, and a new pair of clothes as soon as possible. But my luck, I wouldn't be getting anything until I got home.

The first thing I did after I got up was make the bed, and then I slowly opened the bedroom's door to look out. Alice, Edward, and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching television, and the place was spotless. They must had got up early to clean everything up before their parents returned. What time was it?

Alice must have heard the door open, because she yelled my name, and came running. She walked into the room, and shut the door, locking it. "I want to know what happened last night, and I want to know, now!"

I shook my head stubbornly, then groaned because I already had a headache. "Please, not now. I need a shower before I start telling stories."

"Bullshit, Bella." She grabbed my arm and sat me down on the bed next to her. Damn her. "Edward, wouldn't tell me anything. I seen you two in here sleeping together about four o'clock this morning, and it's pretty obvious because you have a large ass hickey on your neck. What in the hell do you think your doing, sleeping with him, Bella?"

"Woah, calm down a min-, what? A hickey?" My hands felt against both sides of my neck. I was going to have to look. Damn you, Edward. "Everything that happened last night was not tended to happen, okay? You can ask Edward, he can tell you. It was a mistake. It was a dirty dance gone wild."

"Ha, so it looks. Look, Bella. I'm not saying why did you sleep with my brother, in that way. I'm saying it in the way that he has a girlfriend. Don't you know all the rumors and fights this is going to cause?"

I frowned. "It's not just my fault, you have to blame him too! And plus, no one else will know unless you go opening your big mouth!"

She sighed. "It's too late for that. Everyone else saw you as well. I was looking for you and someone opened the door to see if you were in here. Instead of seeing you sleeping, they saw you in action. This is one mess you can't get out of."

"Damn it," I yelled. I could feel tears of anger filling my eyes, but I just blinked them away. "So, what do I do now?

She shrugged. "Just ignore everyone talking about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen getting it on at the Super Bowl party I assume."

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, this is another Edward/Bella pregnancy stories, but hopefully mine will be different than others. I haven't read a story as so on this site, yet, but it's on my to do list. I don't plan for them to just jump together and be a happy family like I know most stories are, and have them fall for each other like they've imprinted. It'll be a story in which both will be in pain. The both will hate each other and want to be with each other at the same time, when their not able. Based on personal experiences it will be written, so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed. I hope you like it.. and hope you stick around to see what the future holds for the both of them..! _**-Granite Paws-**


	2. Pain

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

_**Quote: **_"There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you."

_**Music: **_I don't care - Apocalyptica

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Pain

School dragged on longer than usual. I'd managed to get away from a pleading Edward, and when I did, I was called to the Guidance Office. The guidance lady wanted to talk to me about what classes I was going to take after the baby was born, and what I was going to do while I was on a six week leave for post-birth.

While the woman left to go make copies of papers I'd signed, I began to think of what I was going to do. It was impossible to dropout of school at the age of sixteen, and I didn't want to do it, neither, but I didn't want to leave the baby alone everyday because it was my responsibility, but I then I couldn't just let my education go down the drain either, because I needed a good paying job to fully support it.

The thoughts of leaving the baby with another person was terrifying. I didn't have anyone who could take care of it while I was at school, and I defiantly didn't want to leave it at a daycare for thirteen hours a day. Eight hours of school and five of work wasn't going to help me bond with my little baby neither.

Finally after a long conversation, I decided to take all honors classes to gather more credits, which would enable me to graduate early since I had received more than a year's required credits back in Phoenix. Hopefully everything would stay the way I planned it because I didn't want to have any problems with anything later on.

My hand trembled nervously as I waited for Dr. Cullen to call me back for the ultrasound. I turned to take a glance at Jacob, and he looked like he was going to get sick. Maybe because it was the smell of the new furniture and equipment, I didn't know, but what I did know was that the smell was bothering me as well. I hated the smell of doctor's offices and hospitals.

"You alright, Bells? You look, nauseated," Jacob whispered softly. I could tell the poor kid was nervous to be here_. _It wasn't right to ask him to be here with me; he wasn't the father! But I'd rather have anyone here than _him._

I nodded. "It's just the new smell getting to me. I hate it when a place smells like this," I said, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Oh, okay. How many months did you say you were? I wonder when your going to start showing? I'm gonna start calling you _Bella melon_," he chuckled.

I giggled, smacking his arm. "Your crazy, Jacob. I just turned two months a couple days ago. I just hope there's nothing wrong with it, because the first ultrasound is usually taken at ten weeks."

He looked at me in amazement. "And when did you become so educated in babies, Bella Swan? I didn't even think you'd have a clue on how to change a diaper!"

"I've read about it, thank you very much. I can't go around not knowing what's going on with me. It isn't like you can be my adviser. You're handicapped, so you can't tell me what pregnancy is like."

He snorted. "Handicapped? I know I can be mental sometimes, but handicap is a little harsh. I just don't have the female organs to be able to produce something to come out of my -"

"Bella Swan?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen interrupted when he opened the door. It was a good thing in a way, I didn't want to hear what word was going to come out of Jacob's mouth.

"Are you coming, Jake?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, sure, of course I am. I want to see the little creature do flips in you! I bet that's going to be awesome!"

"Right this way, then," Dr. Cullen said, showing us the way.

"That creature is my baby, Jacob."

"I know it is. Okay fine, how about _creaturella_? Because it's all deformed and slimy right now, so you can't actually tell that it's actually a something, or can you?"

"Will you just shut up?" I whispered harshly through closed teeth. I was starting to regret having brought Jacob as my tag along person; he was starting to get on my nerves. "And for your information, the only thing it doesn't have is the thing between it's leg!"

"Ah, so it's a he-she? I wonder how that is going to work out? Not having one or the other, or both? Ew, that would be gross!"

"Shut up already!" I snapped, slapping him hard against the back of his head.

"Thank you, Bella, for silencing your visitor," Dr. Cullen said amusingly. We entered a small dark room, with a patted mattress on a reclining table for me to lay on, and a machine with a large monitor to the left. "Would you please take a seat right here, and undo the button of you pants, please."

I nodded nervously and did as he requested. I laid back against the padded mattress as he laid a sheet over my exposed skin. Jacob had sat down in the chair that was off in the corner, but he pulled it up to the foot of where I was laying, so he'd be able to see as well.

"Okay, Miss Swan. Are you ready to see your child?" Dr. Cullen asked as he squirted a clear blue gel onto my stomach.

"Mhmm.." I whimpered softly. I was so scared I could hardly even look at the screen. When he rolled the instrument across my stomach, I could hear a faint heartbeat in the background and then without caution, the baby appeared onto the screen.

"Well, look at him! He looks very healthy, Bella. He has all the organs he is suppose to have. He seems to be the correct size and weight at this time of the pregnancy as well. You're taking your vitamins, correct?" I merely nodded as he spoke. I still couldn't believe that something so beautiful, even though it wasn't fully formed, was growing inside of me.

"Than I guess that covers it then. Would you like to have pictures of your baby, Bella?"

"I would." He handed me three small pictures and I couldn't help smiling. One was a full body shot, showing it curled up into a tiny ball, the second one was of his developed arms, and the other a shot of both of his feet.

"What did you think, Jacob?" I questioned him curiously.

He leaned back into his chair, shrugging. "It was alright. I thought it was going to be more dramatic, but then again, it's just something barely formed on a screen."

Dr. Cullen laughed. "You sure are a funny kid, you know that son? So, is this the lucky father of the baby, Bella?"

My eyes widened at the question and Jacob's face paled. What kind of question was that? You mean he didn't know who the father was already? I thought Charlie had already spoken to him.

"No, I am," said a voice from the door. I gasped. Edward slowly walked into the room, a deadly glare on his face as he stared at Jacob.

Dr. Cullen's brow rose. "Excuse me, Edward. Now's not the time to converse, I'm with a patient."

"I know that dad, and I'm part of this appointment. The child Bella is carrying is mine. He's my son."

He? I didn't even know what it was going to be yet! "I-I think it's time to go now, Jacob," I said nervously, getting up quickly from the bed. I stumbled dizzily, but Jacob caught me before I had time to fall. I wiped the blue goo off my abdomen and buttoned my pants, pulling my jacket back down.

"Edward, what are you trying to say?" He asked shocked.

"Your not going anywhere, Bella. Jacob, Dad, can you please give us a few minutes? I need to speak with her privately if you'd allow it."

"No, no, Edward, really. Now is not the best time to talk. We can talk some other time," I insisted quickly. I didn't want to talk to him, I was too scared to.

"Certainly son, but I'd like to know what is going on first," Dr. Cullen said.

"If she doesn't want to talk to you Edward, than I assume that you should back off. You've hurt her enough as it is," said Jacob.

"You need to keep your nosy ass out of this, Jacob. You don't know anything, and father I'll be glad to talk with you after I talk with Bella. Now get out!" He demanded. Jacob turned to look at me, and then Jacob and Dr. Cullen both walked out the door. Shit. I didn't want to be alone.

"That was very rude, Edward. That wasn't anyway to speak to them. It's not their fault that I'm pregnant."

He shrugged. "Well they should have left the first time I told them I wanted to talk to you. It isn't like I can catch you anywhere else.."

I scoffed. "You know where I live, Edward. You see me at school everyday. I work at the Newton's store and I work in housekeeping at the hospital on the weekends, so don't tell me you can't ever catch me."

He sighed. "Well yeah, I know that. Even if I was to go to your house, or follow you to work, or stop you in school, it isn't like you'd talk to me."

"That's a possibility, Edward, but you never know. I could have been in a very good mood, and would have loved to talk to you, but right now, I'm in a bitchy mood, and I don't want to talk to you. So if you'd please let me leave, I'd appreciate it. I have a long ride to La Push because I have to drop off Jacob." I stepped in front of him, trying to grab the door's knob, but Edward was blocking it.

"That can be arranged. Alice or my father can take him home and then you will have the rest of the night free to talk to me. Really, we need to talk about the baby."

"About the baby? What about it, Edward? I have nothing to discuss. Yeah, unfortunately it's yours. I will support it, and I don't want any help from you or your family. It was my fault for not keeping my legs closed, so now I'm suffering with the consequences."

"Consequence? So that's what the kid is, a consequence?"

"Consequence is a better name than, mistake, isn't it? Having sex with you was a mistake, but my child will never be."

"Yes, it was a mistake that should have never happened. I'm loosing the girl I love because of it as well."

"Aw, poor thing. Send Rosalie flowers and a tissue saying I'm sorry," I said bitterly.

He rolled his eyes. "See? That's what I mean, Bella. I can't ever talk to you, even if I want to. If it's not because your ignoring me, it's because you have some of the most awful remarks to say, and it doesn't make any sense."

"Ha! Sense? Your not the one who's pregnant and trying to do a gazillion things a day! Your not the one who has to worry about what's going to happen when it's born! About what's going to happen to your education! About when the kid asks where his father is and I have to tell him that he doesn't exist!" I spat.

Edward flinched, and he frowned. I knew the words were cold, but they were true. "I do exist, Bella. It isn't like I've ran off so I don't have to be responsible for him, I'm trying my best to have a civil conversation with you so we can make some kind of arrangements."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I was feeling really light headed. "Please, Edward, I'm begging you. Let's just talk about this another day, okay? If you want, you can come to dinner tomorrow and we can talk about it afterward."

He quickly shook his head. "I'm not stepping foot in your house! So Chief Swan can shoot me? I don't think so!" He hissed.

"Well than were not going to talk at all then! If your so scared of getting your balls cut off because you got me pregnant, than we're never going to have this conversation! There isn't even anything to talk about, Edward! I told you everything I was going to do, and I told you I don't need you to be a part of any of it!"

"Damn it, Bella! Can't you understand I want to take care of my child? That I want to be a fucking father, and do every damn THING IN THE WORLD TO JUST BE WITH THE TWO OF YOU?"

All the screaming and the words being shouted in between us had gotten to me, and I collapsed to the floor, crying hysterically, unable to catch my breath. What did he mean he wanted to be with the _two of us_? He didn't want that, he wanted Rosalie. He'd just made that clear.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, are you okay? What's the matter? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Edward panicked, kneeling down next to me, rubbing my back to calm me down.

"N-n-no I-I'm n-not f-f-fine.." I said through sobs. My fist was pressed hard against my chest as the sharp breaths I took felt like knives stabbing through my lungs. The room started to spin, I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, and the only thing I could remember was hearing was Edward's voice screaming for his dad.

I slowly started to wake up from what felt like a very long sleep, and I felt comfortable and refreshed for the first time in a while. I could feel that I was laying on a large, very comfortable bed, and I felt a firm arm laying against my waist, hand on my stomach.

The bright moonlight from the full moon outside shined brightly through the window, into my face, enabling me to see properly. As soon as I regained my vision, I knew where I was, and it was the last place I wanted to be. I turned to look at Edward, and he lay sound asleep, holding me securely, like a kid would it's favorite toy.

A flashback of the earlier event of Edward and I played, and then I gasped, grabbing my stomach. Why did I pass out? Was the baby okay?

I began to panic. I gently, yet urgently, shook Edward awake, and he jumped awake instantly.

"Bella, what's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Edward, I'm not okay! What happened earlier? Is the baby okay? Why am I here and not at home? And why am I in _your_ bed?" I hissed.

"Just calm down a minute and I'll explain." He stretched some, rubbing his eyes. "What happened was that you passed out while we were arguing, and my father said that you had something similar to an anxiety attack, except that it wasn't as bad. The baby is okay, nothing happened to him at all. Your here because Alice called Chief Swan and told him that you were going to stay over tonight, because the both of you were assigned a project to do together and it was due tomorrow."

"Oh, and um.. your in my bed just because I told them to put you in here. I was going to sleep on the couch, I promise, I just ended up coming over here to .. um... hug you because you kept shivering, and I fell asleep. I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Well, what happened to Jacob? I was suppose to take him back to La Push. How did he get home?"

"His girlfriend, Leah Clearwater came after him."

I sighed, taking in all the information that he'd given me. I felt sorry for him in a way, when he said he was just trying to keep me warm, and he had accidentally fallen asleep, but he had the fault in being treated the way I was treating him as well. We stared at each other for the longest time, and finally I just laid back onto the bed, curling up under the covers.

Edward laid back down next to me, except he propped his head up with his hand. "Can we please try discuss what we were talking about earlier, before the whole fiasco, please?" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, turning over so my back was facing him. "How many times do I have to tell you, Edward, that there is nothing to talk about? There's nothing, really. At all."

He sighed, frustrated. "Bella, can't you at least understand for a second that I'm trying to do everything I can so I can be in my child's life? I know I'm the one who caused everything, and I'm sorry for causing you so many problems. Just please, hear me out. I can't do it alone, Bella. You have to cooperate as well."

I felt the bed shift and Edward had moved closer to me, so that only inches separated us. I felt his warm lips slowly kiss against my neck, over my shoulder, and a little down my arm. "I'll do anything, Bella, to show you that I'm capable of making the both of you happy. Please, give me one chance."  


* * *

  
**A/N: **_I'm very sorry for the long wait. I've had a busy week and my son and I have been sick, so I haven't been anywhere near the computer. I'm going to try to start updating regularly, but I'm not going to promise it because I really don't any of my readers to get mad. The most it should take me from now on is four days to update, because I'm still trying to work on more chapters and work on another story I'm having to start from scratch of 3 chapters that I lost. Oh well, I hope you like the chapter. I love REVIEWS OR PM's, to tell me how you liked the story. If there is any questions, you know how to contact me! Thankers..!  
__**-Granite Paws-**_


	3. Unlucky

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea.**_

**Quote:**_"If one is lucky, a solitary fantasy can totally transform one million realities.."_

**Music:**Pathetica - Panda

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Unlucky

_A week later_

Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain. Couldn't it do anything else here than rain? The streets had already flooded over five inches, and it's height was supposed to grow five more before the weekend ended.

I sat in a porch swing that we had on the back patio, curled under my favorite blanket, watching the rain pour from the dark gray sky. Saturdays used to be my favorite days of the week. No school, having parties, being able to hang out with friends, but things change once you get _knocked up_, like everyone tends to say these days.

I had my worn Withering Heights book in hand, reading it for the eleventh time. I had other books that I'd bought in Port Angeles the first week back in Forks, but I hadn't touched any of them. The book tended to bring back some memories of the past few months, due to the hatred I'd been feeling lately. My thoughts drifted off to a week ago, to the night I had stayed with Edward.

_I could remember everything that was said. We'd talked for hours. We'd began in his room, and then we'd gotten up to get me a snack, and ended up sitting outside at the river's edge as we ate and talked._

_My back had been up against one of the trees, my legs crossed Indian style as he sat in front of me. His arms around his legs, and his chin resting on his knees. I could remember seeing the curiosity and pain in his eyes, and it made me just want to spill out my heart to him, to tell him everything I felt, but my heart was locked, and it couldn't be opened._

_"The pictures of the .. baby, is it okay if I make copies of them? I mean, if you'd allow me? I am the father, you know.." He stuttered._

_I nodded. "Yes, you may have copies of the pictures," I'd said with a sigh._

_"So, how are you going to support it?" He asked me._

_I shrugged. "With the money I make through both of my jobs; that's the only way I can. My family doesn't have a lot of money, Edward. You should know that."_

_"No, no, not financially. I told you I'd support it money wise, myself. I mean, how are you going to balance school and taking care of it? Have you already made arrangements?"_

_I shook my head. "As to who is going to take care of it, no I have not. I don't have a mother here to help me, and all my friends are the same age as me, so I'll probably just put it in daycare. The due date's in December so I'll have winter break plus six weeks to stay home with it. I assume that later in the pregnancy I'll plan something out."_

_He nodded. "You know that Esme, my mother, could always watch it for you, us, until you're able to graduate. You are supposed to be graduating this year instead of the year after, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, I am. I don't know though; your mom works Edward, and it's not their responsibility to take care of my child that I'm incapable of caring for while I continue my education."_

_He scoffed. "My mom would be happier to take care of a child then to work, and she'd do it without_ any _charge. She loves children. Just after she had Alice she couldn't have anymore, or we'd be the like the Brady bunch," he joked._

_I laughed. It felt weird to do so. I was happy that we were slowly being able to communicate without fighting every second. "Yeah, I don't know though. I'll have to think about it. I would not let her do it for free, though. I'd pay her every two weeks, since that's when I get paid."_

_"Well, there is still quite a while left, so we can discuss it later. I'm going to have to find a way to be able to talk to you without there being problems with Rosalie," he said with a sigh._

_I nodded, and remembered frowning when he'd turned to look away. Even though I knew that he loved her, and that she was the one that belonged to him, it still hurt. I'd never been anything except a long term friend to him. Why was I trying to expect that he'd leave her for me? I wasn't really expecting it, but it was a wish that I really did want to come true._

_"Maybe, you can tell her that the only reason we talk is to discuss about the baby. It isn't like anything else is happening, like that night," even though I wish it was, in a way, I thought to myself. I dreamed almost every night of the night we had our one night of unforgettable passion._

_"She's not really the person to understand something like that. Her mother is trying to get her to dump me since I cheated on her with you. I don't know what I'm going to do if she does listen to her. You know how it hurts, when you can't be with the person you love?"_

_Ha, ironic. I gave a silent laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I know exactly how it feels," I said with a frown. Was he so blind that he couldn't realize that I basically had the words 'I Need You' flashing on my forehead, or was it that he couldn't read English?_

_"But how would you know? You've never even really had a boyfriend?"_

_"Well, Edward. You wouldn't really be the one to know who the feelings were for anyway. Your not in contact with my love life," I joked. I lied, of course. He was the only person in my love fantasies that haunted my dreams and nightmares._

_"Ah, yeah. I wouldn't really want to know neither, I'd probably start getting jealous."_

_Ah, ha! A new subject to talk about. "Jealous, eh? Why would that be? You already have the woman you love, why be jealous for another that's nothing to you."_

_He blushed. First time I'd ever seen his cheeks redden. "You are carrying my blood, Bella, and even though what we had was a one night thing, it's not that easy to forget it."_

_Hmph, who would know? "Well then. Looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't forgotten about it. I think that makes about forty now, because half of our year at school doesn't want me to forget the night that I slept with the famous Edward Cullen!"_

_He laughed. "What, are you saying you regret it?" He then turned serious._

_I stared at him hard for a moment. "You must have a malfunctioning artery in your brain because you sure in the hell cannot tell when someone likes and regrets something. What I had with you was a life changing experience in sooooo many ways. We both should know that."_

_He nodded. "I do know that, and I understand it perfectly. Due to one night of being drunk, I almost lost my girlfriend, I had sex with my best friend and then almost fell for her, and then a month and a half later I find out that that friend I did it with was going to have my child; that I was going to be the father of a child I wasn't even going to be able to support. Did you really think I've never thought about it?"_

_I had decided not to say anything else about that night again, so I told him that it was best for us to go to bed, because we did have school the next morning, even though we ended up not going. He'd given me his bed since I'd suggested that it wasn't right for him to sleep with me, so he ended up sleeping on the black leather couch that sat against the wall. He didn't really listen though, because the next morning when I woke up, he was at my side once again, his hand in the same position it'd been whenever I'd woken the first time.  
_

The vibration from my cell phone pulled me from my thoughts, and a light flashed stating that I had a new text message. I pressed a button to open it, and it was from Alice.

_"Get off yer arse, matey, were going to eat! Meet me at your dad's station, so you can tell him we're going to Port Angeles, and that your staying with me tonight. Don't forget to pack spandex so you can walk, preggos!"_

I couldn't help but laughing at her crazy message, but I did as she said, except the spandex part. I got up from off the swing, folding the blanket and laying it back where it'd been before I sat down, and ran upstairs to pack. Just the sound of leaving the house for one night motivated me. I'd been here so long I could probably tell you how many dishes and silverware we had in numbers.

I grabbed a small red duffel bag from inside my closet that I hardly used, and packed it with my bathroom necessities and my clothes. I'd just packed a pair of jean capris and a T-shirt to wear tomorrow, and a pair of my favorite sweats and a tank top to sleep in. After everything was packed quick and neatly, I put the duffel bag on my shoulder, grabbed my wallet and my keys off the desk, and walked out to my truck.

I tossed everything onto the other side of the turck and cranked the engine. I turned on the heat, waiting for the cab to get toasty warm, and when it did, I pulled out of the driveway, and accelerated quickly to get to the station as fast as the ancient piece of metal would allow me. The rain pounded against the truck's windshield, and I prayed for the wipers to not stop working. I'd been having problems with them for the past few weeks, and I hadn't able to fix because I was waiting on my next pay check.

It took me ten minutes to get to Charlie's work due to the heavy ran, and when I pulled in, Alice's black Mercedes was parked beside Charlie's cruiser. She jumped quickly out of her car when I pulled up beside her, a red umbrella in hand, and came over to my side of the truck, opening the door.

"Charlie said that you could stay at my house tonight. You just have to be home tomorrow night by nine though because we've got school Monday. Hurry, I have seats reserved at the restaurant, and I don't want to loose them!"

"Who's all going to eat?" I asked as I grabbed my things from the passenger seat, locking both of the doors. I got out quickly and walked under the umbrella to the passenger side of her car. She took my things from me, tossing them in the back seat, and before I knew it, she was already in the car, putting on her seat belt.

"You, me, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie. Don't get mad or anything, but your going to have to talk to her one day Bella, even if a fight brews. You know I'll beat her ass if she even dares to lay a finger on you."

I felt my face pale. I hadn't talked to Rosalie since before what happened between Edward and me, and I didn't want to talk to her. We'd never been the greatest friends. She talked about me and I talked about her. It was really just a mutual friendship since I was Edward's friend and she was his girlfriend.

"You just had to do it, didn't you, Alice? You know that I don't like her, and I definitely have nothing to say to her about the baby."

"I know that, Bella, but you need to step up and show her that you don't regret what you had with Edward. She thinks that both of you regret it, and that the kid is a hopeless mistake. You know how snobby she is, she thinks that you're not going to be able to support it, and that your going to run to Edward for everything, and she's going to make sure he doesn't help you the slightest bit. Do you really want someone to think that way of your child?" Alice asked as she drove.

Hopeless mistake? So that's what she thought of her boyfriend's child? "Let the bitch think what she wants, but I promise you when we get there, I'm going to put her in her place. I'm tired of every body's bullshit. It's no ones business except for mine and Edward's."

"You do have a point. Have you two figured out what your going to do? Edward hardly talks to me anymore. He's always off alone. He's either working as an assistant with my dad or in his room. Rosalie is usually the one to come to the house, he doesn't look for her anymore. I don't know what's going on with him lately."

I sighed. I hated the fact that something was bothering Edward. He wasn't one to sulk around, and have people worry about him.

"Do you have any idea what's bothering him?" I questioned curiously.

"Are you blind, Bella? It's actually pretty obvious."

"I must be, because I don't have any idea what could be bothering him."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious that he's confused. I mean, it warmed the cockles of his heart the night you stayed at the house and you guys stayed up talking. Rosalie has to look for him, he's constantly asking my dad things about what every week is like in a pregnancy, as if he'd have experience. Can't you see the slightest bit of confusion in what I'm telling you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I don't see why he would be confused though. I mean, he has everything he wants."

She shook her head. "You know Bella, I really don't think he does."

Our conversation ended at that, and I rested my head against the window as I awaited our destination. I was glad that I'd dressed up today, because if I hadn't, I'd been in trouble. It was rare to see me dressed nice. I wore a pair of black dress pants, a collared white shirt with a black vest that buttoned around the bust, and a pair of boots on my feet.

I felt a grudge pull at my stomach at the thought of Rosalie being there. Knowing her, she was going to be shining like a newly polished diamond as she always did, with her gold jewelry, hand in hand with the man I was only able to have in my dreams. Just the thought of them together made me nauseated, but I'd have to surpass it soon enough. Edward would never be mine, nor would I be his.

Twenty minutes passed, and then we were pulling into the restaurants parking lot. It was a Mexican Restaurant called _Santos Gracia_ that we use to visit frequently. We pulled into an empty space closet to the door and to my right was Edward's Volvo beside us. The good thing about where we were was that it wasn't raining. I knew that would be the only plus I'd have for the rest of the night.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked softly as she turned off the car.

"Not really," I muttered.

"You'll be okay."

We both got out of the car, and she took my arm in hers, walking side by side into the restaurant. When the doors opened, three figures stood from where they were sitting, and came to us. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie approached us, each lined straight in front of us.

"Thanks for coming, Bella. It's nice to see you," Jasper said politely, giving me a hug. "Don't worry, he has her tamed for now," he whispered in my ear before he pulled away, winking as he did.

"_Right," _I thought.

"Well look who it is, the star of the party. How's the fetus, Bella?" Rosalie chirped.

"Edward's child is doing wonderful, Rose, thank you for asking. It's nice to see you too, Edward," I said with a smile. Rosalie's face hardened, trying to think of a comeback I supposed, and Edward frowned. Simply frowned and extended his free hand.

"Nice to see you as well," he said, as I shook it. I could feel sparks shoot through me as I shook his hand, and I quickly pulled away.

"Well, shall we be seated then?" Alice said aloud. I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I knew that she was worrying about what could happen between Rosalie and me. Well, that was her fault for inviting _her._

"Let's get it this done, Alice. The faster I'm away from this hormonal cow here, the better," Rosalie said stiffly.

"Hormones are better than having a corn cob stuck up my ass," I said harshly.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm a couple days late on updating, sorry. I had in mind for the next chapter to be in Edward's POV, but I'm going to wait until chapter 5 to do that, since I already have a plot sat out. I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to separate the dinner to keep you hungry for more, hehe. I know my grammar is not perfect, and I may switch from first to third person sometimes and I'm sorry, but hey, at least I'm trying my best..! Next chapter should be up in four days, hopefully, the most five. I'm sick right now and so is my son, so I may get it done quicker if we both rest alot..! REVIEWS, PM'S, and FLAMES are apprecaited. Thanks..!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	4. Dinner In Hell

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

**Quote:** _"Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company."_

**Music:** Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Dinner In Hell

The crimson bronze setting of the restaurant made me feel like I was back in Arizona. Multicolored Talavera ceramics made into dinnerware, pottery, and vases sat neatly on each shelf that was nailed to the walls. The tables and chairs were made of rustic wood, matching the restaurants color theme perfectly, and each of them were tiled with colorful ceramic designs to match each table's setting. The burnt orange colored wood that paneled the walls was carved into random images that represented the Spanish culture. I thought it was amazing how certain races represented their culture's customs so honorably.

I'd been here many times with the others before everything had gotten so complicated. We'd come here every Friday and Saturday night for dinner, and our favorite waiter, Jesus, would sneak us _Michiladas_, a spicy Mexican beverage that uses lager, tomato juice, limes, salt, and hot sauce. I could feel my mouth water for one, but there was no way I was going to drink while being pregnant.

The hostess greeted us, already knowing who we were, and took us to the far back of the crowded restaurant, where Alice had reserved us a spacious booth. In front of Alice and I sat Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. I got lucky to have Edward in front of me.

"Hello there, Jesus! It's been a while since we've seen you," Alice said cheerfully as the waiter approached our table.

"Well look who it is, the Cullen crew. How is everyone? _Que les puedo traer de tomar?_"

"Everyone will be drinking Sprite, except for Bella. Water, correct?" Alice said, looking at me.

"Um, yeah. Water, please."

"What's the matter? Are you not allowed to have caffeine?" He questioned politely.

"Yeah, I am. It's just not appropriate to drink carbonated drinks while being pregnant," I responded.

_"Dios mio, estas embarazada?_ Congratulations to you, _muchos felicidades_. So, who is the lucky father of the little one?" He asked excitedly.

I smirked, just shaking my head. When Edward raised a finger to answer Jesus' question, from the corner of my eye, I seen Rosalie's face fill with anger and embarrassment.

Jesus just shook his head. "Well congrats to you as well, Edward. I'll bring your drinks in just a couple minutes. Please take your time to order."

"That's fine, Jesus," said Alice. He nodded and walked off to attend another table. "So, what's everyone eating?" She handed us all a menu. I could tell that she was trying to calm the tension that was about to trigger, but it was a little late for that.

"You know, I'm not really hungry anymore," said Rosalie. "Love, how about we just get something To Go, and go back to my house and eat? My parents are out of town, remember?" Her fingers delicately ran up Edward's arm, trying to get her way with him as she always did.

"Rosalie, we just got here. I told my sister I was going to have dinner with her tonight, and I told you that I would not be leaving unless it was my father calling me, telling me that he was back, and needing me at the office," Edward said annoyed.

"I can't be bothering you that bad, can I Rosalie? I'm flattered to see that you cannot be within ten inches of my presences, within a five minute period. You don't know how happy that makes me," I said, smiling widely.

"You know, Bella, I just don't like the fact that you have to spread the word around that you had to be the whore that you are to sleep with my boyfriend while he was drunk, and get yourself knocked up."

"God damn, here we go.." muttered Jasper.

"Rosalie, that's enough," Alice and Edward both said.

"No, she's right. She needs to know that we both wanted it though," I interrupted. "Before you call someone a _'whore'_, make sure you have the definition correct before you use it. A _whore_, is a _tramp_, like yourself, who sleeps with multiple people within a week's time, and hides it from your boyfriend who is completely loyal to you."

"A _whore_, is when you lie to your boyfriend, telling him that your head over heels for him, when really, your just using him so you can be noticed as the _girlfriend of the richest boy in town_. A _whore_, is you, who skimps around baring everything God gave you, so that guys can get an eyeful and start talking about their little disturbing sex fantasies that they have with you," I said, fuming. "_That's_ what a whore is, and you're a whore, Rosalie. So before you go calling me a whore, remember what I just said."

Rosalie gasped, covering her mouth as if everything I'd said was a shock to her. "How dare you call me such words, Bella Swan? Edward, don't just sit there and let her talk to me like that, she's your friend!" She bellowed.

Edward just shook his head. "Your the one who started it, Rose. If you can start something, then you need to learn to finish it."

"It isn't like I can hit a pregnant hag, Edward."

"As if you could hit a dead fly," I muttered.

"You know what, Rosalie? Why don't you just order something To Go and Edward can meet you at our house after he gets through eating here," Jasper said. "I'm going to be staying over at Edward's tonight anyway."

"Keep to yourself, idiot. If you're not staying at home than neither am I, I'll stay at Edward's as well. I'm not staying home alone."

"Bull shit that your staying there. Your not staying there while I'm there," I snapped.

"Why not, Bella? Just so you can have him alone to fuck him again?"

"ENOUGH!" Alice yelled. A couple of the occupied tables turned to look at us, and Alice pleaded for their apologies. "All this nonsense needs to stop right now, or we're all leaving. Now Bella, you need to calm down. All this arguing isn't healthy for the baby."

"Yeah, your right. Sorry, Alice," I muttered quietly.

"Apology accepted. Now, with you, Rosalie. You know good and well that you've slept around with other idiots while being with my brother, _plenty_ of times, and he's still with your sorry ass, so you should at least admit to you careless mistakes. Bella has every reason to be pissed off when your around, because she did get knocked up by _your_ boyfriend, and it was something that wasn't meant to happen intentionally. So now, get your shit together and eat with us like you came here to do, or get your shit and leave. And if you want to be a bitch about it, I can happily tell Jesus to get the manager and have him escort you out of here, and make sure that you don't come back in."

Rosalie turned to look at Edward, and Edward turned to talk to Jasper, catching my eye with a frown as he did.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I want to eat here with the rest of you," she said unwilling.

"Okay then, that's settled. I'm telling you now. You can stay at my house with us tonight if you want, but you're not going to be with Edward. I know how you are when that happens, so I suggest for you to not even stay, because you'll try to sneak off to sleep with him anyway. My parents are out of town as well, and all I need is to be busted like I was last time, so it's going to be a regular sleep over. Girls in one room, guys in other, just like my parents approved of."

Rosalie's fingers drummed against the table for a few seconds, and then finally sighed. "I guess I'll just stay at home, and call someone to stay with me I guess. What's a sleep over when you can't be with your man."

Alice shrugged. "Okay, that's your choice. Now, it's time to order," she said, pointing to Jesus who had just arrived at the table. Everyone ordered what they wanted, and I ordered myself a _Pollo Loco_. He refilled our drinks, along with our chips and dip that we'd already eaten, and turned in the order.

The couples began to talk among themselves, so to cure my lonesomeness, I decided to call Jacob. We talked for a few minutes. He asked about the baby and how Charlie was doing, and then he told me about how his relationship with Leah was going.

He invited me to La Push the following weekend, and I accepted. The eleventh of May, was Jacob's birthday, and since we were little kids I'd always been gone to his birthdays so I decided to go to this one as well. He told me to invite whoever I wanted since everyone would be paired up, but I told him I'd just be rolling solo, as usual.

"So, who was you on the phone with, Bella?" Edward spoke, causing all conversations to stop.

"Oh, um, it was Jacob Black. Remember, the one who went with me when I had the ultrasound done?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, I remember. How could I have forgotten," he said sarcastically. "What did he want? I heard you say you were going to go down there next weekend?"

"Yes, I did. I'm going to his sixteenth birthday party."

"Someones jealous," I heard Alice mutter to Jasper, and he grinned, shaking his head.

"Why does it matter where she is going, Edward? It isn't any of your business," Rosalie interrupted.

"Since when did you become under the impression that your going to tell me what I'm able to ask someone, and what not, Rose? I never ask you when your talking to other guys that I don't even know, so tell me, why does it matter?

She blushed red, completely embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Edward, I was just asking," she said quietly.  
_  
'Trying to suck up, the little whore'_, I thought. "Well, looks like the foods here, and it looks delicious!" I said, changing the subject as Jesus placed all the plates onto the table.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked us all.

"No, no, that's it. Thanks though," I answered, and began to eat along with the others.

While eating dinner, everyone was silent, thankfully. I wasn't the type of person who liked to talk while in the middle of eating anyway. A long fifteen minutes in silence passed and finally when everyone was done, everyone was ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want _Michiladas_ to go, Alice?" Jesus asked us as everyone pitched in to pay for the food.

She shook her head. "No, everyone's driving tonight, but thanks though. Next week for sure," she said with a smile, and we all walked out to the parking lot.

"So, who's riding with who?" Edward said, as he walked over to his car.

"I'm going with you since you have to take me home, and Jasper can ride with Alice. I need to talk to you alone for a while," said Rosalie.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, get in the car. I'll see you all when I get home," Edward said. He got into his car with Rosalie, starting it's engine, and squealed out onto the highway.

"He's pissed," I said.

"Very," said Jasper.

"Well, that's what she gets. She was very disrespectful throughout the whole evening. Okay you guys, let's go." We all got into the Mercedes, and I sat in the back so I was able to lie down. After every meal I ate, I had to lay down, because if not, I'd get highly nauseated and I didn't want to have to scrub Alice's beautiful car later on to clean up vomit.

As Alice and Jasper talked, she slowly pulled out of the lot, and took the same road Edward did to go to her house. My mind drifted minutes into the ride, and my thoughts drifted over everything that had happened at dinner.

Throughout the whole dinner I tried my best to hide smiles and giggles as Edward flirted with me. His feet played with mine the whole time we were there, and his hands brushed against mine several times, due to trying to grab the same things at the same time. It wasn't because we wanted it to happen, it just did. Like a magnet was attracting our moves and trying to put us together.

Rosalie caught him staring at me several times as I ate, and when he asked her if she was jealous, she just got up, excusing herself to the bathroom. The few minutes she'd left, Edward passed it rubbing his hands up and down the calves of my legs that I had rested in Rosalie's spot. When Rosalie had returned, I excused myself to go to the restroom as well.

My thoughts stopped there the second I dozed off, and I began to dream.

_I felt eyes on me as I walked to the bathroom, and when I turned around, Edward was right behind me. He pulled me outside to an empty patio area where no one could see us, and pushed me against the brick wall. Oh my god, please, not now. "Bella, I'm sorry for everything I was doing back there. I just, can't keep my hands off you," he admitted._

_"Edward, this isn't right. Your here with your girlfriend, and yet you can't leave me alone? Please, just go back with the others," I muttered, trying to push myself from his grip, but all it did was make him closer to me._

_"You know that I don't want to be with her, Bella. Your the only person I love. Please, I just want to be with you," he whispered into my ear._

_"If you really wanted that, Edward, then why you don't just admit to everyone, and get over with!"_

_"It's not that easy, Bella, but I'll do it though. For you, I'll do anything," he promised._

_"You say it like it's true."_

_"It is, it really is. I don't have a reason to lie," his hot breath muttered against my neck. He trailed kisses below my ear, down to my over exposed cleavage that my buttoned up shirt was showing_

_"N-no E-Edward, stop. This can't happen again," I muttered, even though I didn't want him to stop._

_"Don't say that, Bella. You know you want it." His kisses trailed back up to the other side of my neck, crossing my cheek, to my lips._

_"I know I do, but it's prohibited. Edward, don't."  
_

"Bella, Bella, wake up," Edward's voice sounded, as someone nudged me. I jumped up, looking around, my heart racing. Damn. It'd just been a dream. It'd felt so real.

"Are you okay? Alice had me bring you in, you fell asleep in the car," he said. I looked around and I was in their living room, laying on the couch.

"Oh, right. How long have I been asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't know. You've just been in here for a few minutes though. Alice is upstairs in her room, she said for you to come up when you woke up."

"Okay, thanks Edward," I said, getting up.

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward said, standing up as well.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier. It wasn't my intention, really."

I nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

He sighed. "Okay, well I'll be in my room if you want to come talk." He gave me a small smile before he turned to go up the stairs to his room.

_Hours later..._

The night had flown by quick, and Alice and I ended up going to sleep around eleven. We'd laid around on the floor for the longest, talking about everything that had been happening the past few months, and of course, about Edward. He seemed to be the topic we stuck with the most. I didn't mean to talk about him so much, but she understood.

A soft knock at the door echoed through the room, and I woke up instantly. Alice woke up as well, and we both walked to the door. Outside the door stood Jasper, and he smelt heavily of whiskey.

"Jasper, what is it? It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and why are you drinking? I told you there was to be n-"

"Alice, Bella. I need your help," he interrupted. You could tell that he wasn't really drunk, but a few more drinks could have did it.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" I said.

He sighed. "It's Edward..."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, the story's early, that's good, right? Sorry if it seems fast, but my fingers were flying through this chapter because I'm ready to work on Edward's POV for the next chapter. If it seems to run on some please forgive me, and if you think it needs to be redone, admit it to me, and I'll redo it without a problem. I'm getting a little hooked on the story so the updates might be coming quicker. It's kind of hard when you have voices screaming in your head, and it's hard to take notes of what they're saying since I'm not at my computer all the time. Well, I hope you like it, and stick around for more..!  
Thanks!**  
-Granite Paws-**


	5. Two Secrets

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

**Quote:** _"What whiskey will not cure, there is no cure for."_

**Music: **Tears don't fall - Bullet For My Valentine

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Two Secrets

-Edward's POV-

I never thought I would see the day, that no matter what I did, my body would be flee the feeling of pain. To my great surprise, Jasper and I had been able to complete the task easily with a twenty-four pack of beer and two bottles of whiskey, each. I had been drunk loads of times, to the point where I was completely wasted, and ended passing out wherever my arms could drag me, but this time was different.

In my mind, I felt wide awake, but my body was numb and unmovable. I had pinched myself several times, and still I could feel no pain. The only thing that I felt was a hard achy throb in my chest, like something was missing, no, someone. I didn't know what was causing it, but whatever it was, it was winning, and that was the worst pain anyone could feel.

Jasper and I had started drinking fifteen minutes after I had talked to Bella, which had been at seven o'clock. We had started drinking at a slow pace, listening to music and talking about our lives, only getting beer out of the mini fridge that I had in my room when the other had finished, which wasn't often since we were just sipping on them. I had complained about everything until the point where I knew I he was completely bored, but he never showed the slightest bit of boredom. Now that was a true friend.

We talked about Alice and Rosalie, and Bella as well. Jasper let me in on something he'd been planning for a long time, and it was on asking my sister to marry him in December, around Christmas, around the time my child was supposed to be born. I thought it was awesome how good they got along, and I had wished him and her the best of luck, hoping everything would come out as he planned.

Why couldn't good things like that happen to me? Was my destiny meant to be prone to bad things always happening to me? That was something I would probably never know.

After the first twelve pack had finished, slightly buzzed, we got out the other one, and continued to drink, faster and more motivated than before. Perhaps it was the loud, drum beating music that we were listening to, or perhaps it was because I was trying to cure the achy pain in my chest that wouldn't go away, I wasn't for sure.

"What do you think about doing, Edward, about Bella and the baby? I mean, don't you want to be a part of the baby's life?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I want to be apart of my child's life. It's just hard though. Bella tries to keep as much distance from me as possible, and then there's Rosalie. It's hard when your in love with someone, and you're having a child with another."

He chuckled. "Well that is where you messed up. We all have our mistakes, I know, but this one is one that no one is going to be able to give you suggestions on. It's kind of like game of poker. If you have a perfect hand, you'll get the best prize, but if you have a loosing hand, you'll end up with something you don't really want."

I laughed. "Okay, so perhaps I get the loosing hand, there's no way to regain the perfect one, correct?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Once you loose something precious to you, it's rare to ever see it return. If it does, that means you're a fucking genius at poker, but if it doesn't, it's just a flashing light in your brain, reminding you of the prize that you've lost forever."

I frowned. In my heart, I knew what I wanted, but I had the feeling that I was going to be dealt with the loosing hand, and I would loose everything that I wanted, forever. "You know you're good at putting words together, you should become a writer, Jazz," I laughed.

"Well, I've been writing for a while now. A couple years, actually. It seems a little corny, only Alice and you know about it. She's read some of my works, and she said if I was to really put my mind on writing something good, and long enough, I could succeed in that type of career."

"Well, when Alice tells you something like that, it's usually right. For some reason, she can tell when someone's going to excel in certain things, and when their going to fail."

"Then you should ask her what hand your going to be dealt."

"But when it comes to poker, Jasper, if you let another person see your cards, you usually end up loosing."

"I didn't think you knew how to play poker?"

"I don't, but I think I get the aspects of it."

"You catch on fast."

"I'm an overachiever, what can I say?"

We both laughed. "Maybe at school, but at girls, you suck."

I nodded with a frown. "Tell me about it."

The beer began to taste more and more like water, and the thirstier and thirstier I started to get. We didn't really talk much after that, just laid back and listened to the music. He agreed to show me how to play poker if I'd let him borrow my writing tip book, since I was good at writing poems, so we made it a deal.

One after another, the cans began to scatter, and when we'd finally ran out, we were incapable of having someone get us more because it was already too late. So, sneaky as always, we went down into the basement, and I stole four 16 oz bottles of whiskey, that left you shitfaced if you drank too much of it, that belonged to my father. He only drunk whenever he had colleagues over for a meeting, so we ran, or stumbled really, back upstairs to my room and began to drink on it.

The hard hit of the whiskey wasn't settling with my stomach, that was filled with a taco salad, and a twenty-four pack of beer. After a few more sips, the burning sensation faded and so did the pain in my body. The achy spot in my chest felt like it was trying to fade, only a light throb, kind of like a pulse, was left in it's place.

After the second bottle, I ended up in the bathroom, puking my brains out. I felt like such a sucker, completely wasted by all the alcohol that I had contained inside me. Well, inside me and all over the bathroom. My cheek rested against the cold tile of the floor, too weak to get up, and my eyes drifted closed.

_I had her in my arms. I could feel every detail of her body through the tight, sexy black mini dress with the low-cut in the chest area she was wearing. Her body was pressed against mine as I kept her warm. _

_That's all I was supposed to be doing, but I couldn't keep the thoughts of her out of my head by the way she was dressed. My fingers ran gently down her back. The back of the dress was exposed down to ending of her waist, and you could see the see through lacy thong she was wearing, and my arousal hardened more when she sighed from the touch of my sweaty, hot hand._

_"Mm, your hand feels good, keep it there," she whimpered softly into my ear._

_I obeyed, only moving my hand up and down her back instead of keeping it still. She shivered several times, and each time her body pushed more and more against mine. _

_"I can get you warmer if you'd like," I whispered seductively into her ear._

_"Really? And how's that?" She moaned softly._

_"I'll show you," I whispered._

_I turned her over so she would lay on her stomach, and straddled myself gently over the back of her legs, so she could feel none of my weight, and my hands began to run gently over her back. She sighed quietly many times until I added my lips, and then moans began to slip out._

_I kissed all around the back of her neck, biting lightly at the base of her neck and shoulder, and that's when the sounds of her moans would cry louder. I kissed down her back, my hands running inside of the dress, running up and down her sides, and reaching to where the dress barely covered her ass. My teeth brought down the exposure of the thong she was wearing, and licked, and lightly bit and sucked on the place where it'd been. _

_Her body began to move, unable to control the warmth that was gathering between her legs, so I gently turned her over. Her hair laid out like a brown puddle over the pillow, and she bit on her lower lip, slightly embarrassed as her guilty eyes showed the lust she was feeling. Her face was a blur to me, like I wasn't meant to see who it was._

_"You want more, my love?" I asked her._

_"Mhm, give me more, Edward," she whimpered softly._

_I hovered over her, bringing her arms above her head, and my lips trailed kisses from the beginning of her wrists, down to her shoulders. My teeth brought down both straps off her arms, and my hands brought down the part that barely covered her bust._

_Her perfectly sized breasts laid innocently against her chest, and I licked my lips at the sight._

_"I can't get over how honestly beautiful you are," I muttered._

_My hands groped them gently, rubbing them into my hands and her breath accelerated. My fingers gently pinched at her already aroused nipples, and when one of my hands moved, my mouth replaced it by running my tongue over it, biting it teasingly as I slowly started to suck on it._

_She tried to muffle her moaning cries, but she was incapable, softly saying my name and how good it felt. When I finished, I moved to the other one, giving it the same number of attention as I did the other, and then my lips moved lower._

_My fingers groped the side of the dress, slowly tugged it down as she lifted up her body to lower it down her legs. The only thing that she wore was the lacy thong that I'd played with before. My hands gently pushed the sides of her thighs to open her legs, and my hand slipped up to her middle, my fingers teasing her covered opening._

_Her body quickly reacted. Her back arched at my touch, and so I roughed my touch just a little. My thumb slipped underneath the lacy fabric to rub her clit, as two of my fingers rubbed her now wetter opening. Her breath began hitched, and I decided it was time for more._

I pulled the straps of her skimpy thong down her legs, and I kissed my way back up, until my mouth reach her opening, and my tongue slowly entered her wet entrance, my finger continuing to play with her clit.

_I licked the wet fluids that I'd caused her body to release and then my tongue reentered, licking deeper into her, teasing her tight pussy._

_"Oh.. Edward.. i-it feels so good," she muttered aloud, her fingers gripping into my hair_

_"And you taste delicious, love," I said as my tongue started to tease her clit, as my two fingers slowly entered between her two swollen lips. My fingers slowly glided in and out of her, matching the pace of her moans, and they slowly increased as she did as well, crying out that she wanted me inside her._

_"Edward, please, I want you inside me. Now. I can't wait any longer." She rose up, her lips meeting mine, kissing me feverishly as she quickly unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing. She pushed it off as I did my pants, and when I started to lay her back, she stopped, making me lay down instead. _

_"I still can't get over how large you are," she muttered as she rubbed her hand delicately over my package, causing me to sigh quietly. She straddled me, her hand rubbing the head of my member over her wet entrance, teasing me. We both started to moan and then I slipped inside her, both our backs arching, and then our love making started, lasting for a long while._

_That was the only time I was able to spend intimate times with Bella, in my dreams._

**- (He thinks he's dreaming, but he's really awake) -**

"How long has he been like this, Jasper? He could have had an alcohol overdose! Did you know that? The both of you," Alice's voice exclaimed.

"I don't know, an hour maybe? I dozed off, and when I got up to pee he was in there. You know how Edward is when he's drinking, he can handle anything. I thought I'd be the one passed out in the bathroom, but it sure doesn't seem like it," said Jasper.

"Damn, I should kick your ass. I should literally kick your ass, Jasper! Get up, Edward. Get your damn ass up!" She yelled, kicking Edward in the leg.

I winced.

"Alice, stop, your going to hurt him. Just forget it, I'll get wake him up," Bella said.

I felt her rub where Alice had kicked me on my leg, and her hand rubbed against my back. "Edward, why did you do this for? It was completely unnecessary," she said to herself.

"Wake up, please, we have to get you out of here. This bathroom reeks, and if your parents were to see it like this, you'd be in trouble. Please, wake up," she said, nudging me urgently. "One of you, help me carry him to his bed, there is no way he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Bella, you can't carry him, you're pregnant! Move, we'll get him," Alice said, and Jasper and her approached me, lifting my limp body, and carrying me to the bed.

"Where's the bathroom cleaners at, Alice? I'm going to clean this mess up," Bella asked from the bathroom.

"Don't be crazy. It is Edward's mess, let him clean it up when he wakes up. If my parents see it than that's his problem not mine," said Alice.

"I wouldn't want for him to get in trouble. It was an accident, he just drank too much."

"Right, take up for him why don't you? It's under the sink in the cabinet. You should get your ass in there and clean it Jasper, it's your fault too!" She hissed.

The sound of Bella squirting the cleaning chemicals came from the bathroom, and the disgusting smell started to fade from the room as well.

"It isn't my fault that he got shitfaced. I mean, we both did, but he just wasn't able to handle," said Jasper.

Alice just shook her head. "I wonder how shitfaced he's going to get whenever he finds out Bella's leaving?"

"What? What do you mean?"

She nodded. "She's leaving tomorrow night to go back to Arizona with her mom. It's too hard for her to cope here, so she's going to be home schooled by her aunt so she doesn't have to go to school during the pregnancy. It's the best, I think. She doesn't have anyone here. It isn't like dumb ass here is going to take the responsibility of her and the baby," she said, smacking me hard against the head.

"He's not going to allow her to leave," Jasper retorted.

"She already said there isn't anything going to stop her. It's too late now, he's lost any chance with her."

Tears were running unstoppably down my face. I thrashed against the bed, everything spinning around me as I opened my eyes. "I need her here now, I need her to be here with me. Go get her from my house, I need her here," I muttered through tears.

"Edward, what's the matter? What are you talking about?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I love her, I love her. I've got the winning hand, she's mine. Make her leave, I want her. She's the only love I ever want to have, make her leave."

"Edward, what in the hell are you talking about? What is he talking about Jasper?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged.

"What's the matter with him?" Bella's voice sounded from the bathroom.

"He's going crazy, that's what is wrong. He's gone completely bizerk."

"Shut the fuck up, Alice. Tell her to leave, I want to keep her! I love her, only her. I love her, Alice! Please go get her so she can be with me, please!"

"Who do you love, Edward? You want me to go get Rosalie? Its three o'clock in the dam-"

"Bella," I interrupted, answering her question. Three gasps filled the room, and that was the last thing that I heard before I fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, yes I know, another cliff hanger. It's a short chapter, and I don't put that much detail into his POV, but I plan to do the next one in his POV as well, unless my thoughts change and just wait until later on. I had to add a dream lemon into it, just because lots of people think of that when they're drinking, lol. It's not as good as the others, but I hope you like it. REVIEWS, PM's, and FLAMES allowed. They all motivate me. Another four days for the next, as usual..! Thanks!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	6. Goodbye, Edward

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea_.

**Quote: **_"The story of life is quicker then the blink of an eye, the story of love is hello, goodbye."_

**Music:** El Perdedor (The Loser) - Aventura

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Goodbye, Edward

_"Who do you love, Edward?" Alice had asked._

_"Bella," was his final words before he'd passed back out._

I had made my way home early this morning, making it in before Charlie had left to go to Jacob's house to see Billy. I'd laid on my bed for what seemed like hours, trying to make my final decision. The only reason my decision kept changing was because of Edward, but if he could only admit he loved me whenever he was drunk, then there wasn't any reason for me to just stick around and be rejected by him while he was sober.

I was going to try as hard as possibly could to cope in Arizona, but I knew it was going to be hard. Why shouldn't I leave a place where I have nobody? Well, the only people I do have here is Charlie, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob who's in La Push. Edward would have been the first on my list, but I needed to stop wasting my time on the fish that is stupid enough not to bite the bait.

"Are you sure you cannot just stay, Bella? I don't want you to leave. I can make some kind of arrangements, and find you a teacher if you'll just give me a chance," Charlie said, for the hundredth time today. He was doing everything in his will to keep me from leaving, but there wasn't anything that was going to be able to change my decision. Not even Charlie.

"No, dad, I'm sorry. If things do not work out in Arizona with mom, then I'll make sure that I come back, and maybe we can come up with something, I promise," I assured him.

"But Bella, if you think there is a possibility that you will come back, then why don't you just stay? We could get everything settled this week, and from now until the child is born, you'll be here at home."

I shook my head. "Just let me try to start over with mom first. It's been two years since I've seen her, plus, I need a woman's view of this situation as well, and Alice isn't able to help me with that. It would be different if I had my mom and dad together, I'd have both of your support, but you know that's something that will never happen."

Charlie frowned. I knew I was hurting him, but I had to do what was right for the baby and me. He merely nodded. "I'm going to be downstairs, loading some of the things into the truck, kiddo. I heard Alice's car pull up, so I'll just have them come in," he said.

I nodded, and packed the rest of my clothes I had scattered on the bed into a large suitcase, then sat down in the old rocking chair that sat unused in the corner of my room, bringing my knees up to my chest, my face laying against them. I didn't know how I was going to cope being in Arizona again with Renee and Phil. The last time I'd seen her was the day we fought and I left, having Charlie pick me up in California, because that's where I'd got myself a bus ticket to.

We'd forgiven each other of course, and usually talked once a week, but since I'd gotten pregnant we started talking more. I didn't have a reason to be here anymore. I'd had everything I'd ever wanted in life, but my life went down hill two months ago, the night with Edward.

"Hey Bella, when are you leaving?" Alice said as she walked in.

"Hey Al. I just have to put a few things to put into the truck. Charlie's going to take it to the gas station to fill it up, and then I'm gone," I said with a frown.

She frowned, her eyes were filled with tears. "Why did you have to do this now, Bella? I mean, you could have at least waited a couple more months to see if that moving is what you really want. You and Edward have a chance to be together, to be a family with the baby. Don't throw it away when you have the chance."

"He should have decided that he loved me before last night, Alice. He's had the balls to run around all this time with Rosalie and just ignore me, but when he's drunk, that's when he's ready to say that he loves me? That's not the right time to tell someone who's planning to leave your life forever something like that."

She sighed, wiping away her tears. "Your right on that, but you don't have to go. Please, stay. Your the only friend I have. Everyone wants you to stay as well. I want to be able to be around my niece or nephew, and my parent's want to be able to meet their grandchild."

"Then your brother should have thought about his choices before it was too late. I'm sorry, Alice. Your my best friend and I know I'll regret leaving everyone behind, but there's nothing going to change my decision. It was final last night when I told you."

She nodded. "It's your choice, no one can stop you. I just hope you stay in contact. I want to talk to you every night so you can tell me your daily scoop."

I laughed. "Sure thing, you'll be the first I call when I get there." I walked over to her, hugging her tightly as she did me. "Take care of him for me, please," I pleaded.

She pulled away, and we were both wiping tears from our eyes. "I promise, Bella. Edward, Jasper, and Jacob are outside with Charlie now. Do you want to talk to him before you leave?"

I shook my head. I didn't have the guts to face him now. "No, I'm sorry. It's hard enough leaving like this. It'll just make it worse telling him goodbye."

"Okay, so what do we do until it's time?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "It's already time. Charlie was to leave out of here at nine o'clock to go put gas in the truck, and I just heard the truck pull up."

"God damn, I came to late. Well, let me take this for you downstairs. It's too heavy for you to carry." She picked up the large suitcase off my bed and headed towards the door.

"Too heavy for me? Your the pixie, Alice." I joked.

"A damn strong pixie at that," she said with a laugh. I picked up a couple of small bags that I was taking with me, and gave my bedroom one last look before I turned the light off, and followed Alice out to the truck.

Charlie had stopped me in the living room, pulling me into a hug that made my bags fall. "I don't want to go out there, and weep, making me look like a suffering victim. I want you to take care of yourself, Bella. I have faith in you, I know your doing what you think is best. I do know that you'll be back, so I'm not going to cry. It might be a while, but you'll be home soon, I know it."

I just wanted to cry into his chest and not let go, but I had to act strong as well, just like he was doing. "Okay dad. We'll see you soon, I'm sure of it. I love you, and you better take care of yourself. Stay away from the diner, go to the Clearwater's to eat, because I don't you grandchild to see their grandpa fat when I get back," I joked.

He laughed. "Yes, mam. Take care, Bella." He handed me my bags that had fallen.

"You too. See ya later, dad." I smiled one last time and then walked out to the truck. The four of them were staring at me as I put my things into the back. There wasn't suppose to be any rain in any of the cities I was passing through this week, but I had plastic covering over the backjust in case.

I turned to look at everyone, and nobody was smiling. Edward looked the worst. He looked like he was loosing his life. He was in a way, he had part of him inside me.

"Well, I guess it's time to say the see ya later's," I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"Better see you later than goodbyes," Jacob said, frowning. He always brought the best out of a bad situation. That's what I loved about him.

"That's exactly right," I said, hugging him. "Take care of yourself, Jake. You better take care of Leah, don't leave her for anything. You two are right for each other."

"I don't plan on it, Bells. You better take care of my god son," he said, breaking a smile.

I smiled back. I hugged both Alice and Jasper, hoping the both of them the best, and then I got to Edward. I gulped.

"Bella, why are you doing this? I told know what I want, I want the both of you. Don't do this to me," He pleaded, tears flowing from his eyes.

I bit hard on my lip, stopping myself from wanting to give in and crying as well. "It's too late, Edward. You have what you didn't want to loose, so you should be happy."

"All I want is you and my child, to be part of your life."

"You decided that a little too late, I'm sorry." I grabbed Edward's hand, shaking it gently. I couldn't hug him. If I did I wouldn't want to let go. "Goodbye, Edward." I turned away, giving a small wave to the others as I got into my truck. Edward had followed me, and he grabbed my hand that was about to roll up the window.

"Bella, please. I beg you don't leave. I can't live without you, don't do this to me." Edward cried.

"How do you think I've felt, all this time? All this time I've needed you. I've needed you more than I've needed anyone in my entire life, and I received nothing! I did not get one thing from you Edward, and I'm not going to waist my time fighting for something that I'll never have."

I grabbed my hand back and he just stared at me. "Take care of your lover, tell her I said to burn in hell. Goodbye, Edward." I put the truck in reverse, pulling out quickly before he could stop me again. I gave my friends one last wave goodbye, and then seconds later, I turned to look back one last time and then my house, my family, my Edward, was out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to do this kind of a finishing chapter in Forks for Bella, because the next chapter will be in Edward's POV, and then it'll start of new with Bella in Arizona. I debated on doing this, but I think I have the story going in the right direction, because I have quite a bit of ideas running through my head. Hopefully you'll still stick around even though she left Forks. Well, hope you like it. It's barely 2000, but you'll like the ones coming up for sure. Thanks..!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	7. The Lost Hand

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

**Quote:** "A life without love in it is like a heap of ashes upon a deserted hearth - with the fire dead, the laughter stilled, and the light extinguished."

**Music:** I Caught Fire - The Used

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** The Lost Hand

-Edward's POV-

_"She's leaving tomorrow night to go back to Arizona with her mom. It's too hard for her to cope here, so she's going to be home schooled by her aunt so she doesn't have to go to school during the pregnancy. It's the best, I think, she doesn't have anyone here._

I had woken that morning with a hangover I didn't deserve, a massive headache, and the immediate thought of Bella leaving Forks. How do you explain to someone that you really love them, when they want to leave you, and your words will not even change their decision? Whenever you let go of someone who wasn't worth your love, for someone who was, and either way it's just to late? How do you explain that fear was the only thing that stopped you from admitting your feelings since the beginning?

It was a final decision before it was even made. I'd broken up with Rosalie, and I told her the truth on why I was doing it. I told her that I couldn't go around pretending I didn't love the mother of my child, and she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. Oh how that went.

I had never been cussed out by a girl before, but I could assure you that Rosalie had called me every name there was in the swear book. Everything I'd ever given in the passed three years was thrown into my face. All the stuffed animals, jewelery, picture frames, vases of flowers I'd recently given her, everything you could possibly imagine. She had even punched me nice and hard with a sapphire ring I'd bought her for last Christmas right in my mouth, cutting my upper lip. Alice was ready to beat the shit out of her, but I told her to just leave her alone. She did have a right to be mad, after all.

The day flew by before my eyes, and I never did have a chance to talk to Bella before she left. The only words I'd managed to get out she basically ignored, and left me desperate in her parking lot. I was just hoping she'd regret what she was doing and turn around. Since Alice and I'd gotten home, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything.

My thoughts were else where. Bella and the baby were the only things on my mind. Was she going to be okay? Would the baby be taken care of? Was she going to be able to cope in Arizona with only her mother? Was she ever going to come back?

I laid in the dark, on the floor in the middle of my room, trying to think of what I could possibly do to have Bella come back to me. The glow in the dark paint that was painted on my ceiling was bright green. It was the only light in my room besides the flickering light from my cellphone that was done charging. I wasn't in the mood to unplug it.

I thought of many things I could do, but nothing seemed good enough. I knew we both had our hearts in the right place, we both felt the same for each other, but our thoughts were different. She ignored me so she didn't have express her feelings to me, and I expressed my feelings to her even though they were rejected.

Just like the poker hands Jasper and I had talked about last night. _"If you have a perfect hand, you'll get the best prize, but if you have a loosing hand, you'll end up with something you really don't want."_ I'd given up what I didn't want, and whenever I had the perfect hand, i still lost the prize. Either way, I was the loser in this situation, and I'd continue to be the loser until she came back to me.

I crawled over to where my cellphone laid and I unplugged it. I slid the screen up so that the letters were visible, and I pressed Bella's name so I could send a text message. _"It was pretty rude how you just left me standing there like an idiot as you drove away. You have no idea how that hurt, Bella," _I wrote, sending the message.

It was rude in a way, but just like Jacob had said, I deserved everything that came upon me. For not fighting for what I loved I lost it. I'd lost my lucky hand in poker even though I had the winning cards.

The phone vibrated and I opened the message. _"You deserved it. You think that I'm going to believe that you love me when your drunk? That's the worse time to tell somebody a life changing decision when they only have a little bit of time until their gone."_

_"You could have just given me a chance to talk to you.."_

_"Why, so you could just lie to my face some more? Just so you can act like you love me and go behind my back to be with Rosalie. Sorry Edward, I pass."_

_"I broke up with Rosalie this morning to be with you. You would have known that if you would have talked to me." _She was taking a while to answer. Could it be that she was regretting that she left?

_"Well, too bad. Now you lost the girl you supposedly love and your girlfriend. Nothing is going to change my mind now. My mind is set on Arizona, and raising my child there. I don't plan on going to Forks for a long while to be honest. Now if you will, please stop texting me. It's after two and I'm trying to sleep, because I still have another day of driving before I get home. Maybe we can talk on the phone when I get there, I don't know. G'night, . . ."_

Three words that were replaced with dots. I already knew that trick. _"I love you too, Isabella Swan."_

Everything had changed so suddenly within the past couple months. I'd produced a child, broken up with my girlfriend, lost the girl I love, and many other things. What more could happen to me that wouldn't just end up killing me? Dying seemed to be a happier thought than having more things like this going on.

I'd give her time, that's all I could do. If I wasn't able to get her back up her with my words, then I'd go after her. I needed a chance to show her what I was capable of, and I needed her to cooperate as well. Three months was her limit, if she wasn't back by then, I was going to bring her home, for sure.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so you won't like this chapter, it's too short. I had sooo many good ideas the night I posted the other one. For some reason, I always post a story around 3 am EST time, and I get a gazillion views, so instead of working on this one, I went to sleep and I everything I'd mapped out to write I didn't like. It just seemed like a run on, so I just wanted to get his thoughts cleared, give in on a couple things, and start fresh in Arizona. Sorry about that though, really. I'm going to make a poll on my profile, hopefully all of my readers will take a look at it and respond to it if you don't mind. It'd be highly be appreciated..! Well, next chapter should be up in the most four days, maybe less. I just have to get motivated again, since she's no longer in Forks. Okay, hope ya like it, and stick around for more. REVIEWS, PMS, and FLAMES are welcome..! Thanks.!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

**Quote: **_"Don't tell people how to do things. Tell them what to do and let them surprise you with their results."  
_**Music: **American Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Surprise

I hated it; Phoenix, Arizona, and everything in it. It was barely June, and the hundred degree weather was killing me. I never thought I'd be able to hate a place where I'd lived the majority of my life, but it happened. I hated it with a passion.

I thought that the pregnancy would be the only problem I'd have while being down here, but actually, the pregnancy wasn't bothering me at all. Just the morning sickness and the bloated feeling all the time, but everything else was what racked my nerves.

Homeschooling with my aunt Lisa sucked. She wasn't as smart as I was, so whenever I corrected her, she'd get mad, and leave me with loads of problems to solve alone, which really sucked considering the fact that I was usually working on Calculus, the subject I loathed.

Renee and Phil were never home, so I didn't have anyone to talk to, and when they were home, my mom would spend her time in the bedroom with Phil, doing things that I'd rather not think about, or would be busy on the computer with her online college courses she was taking.

Marissa, Sammy, and Jayden were not as friendly as they use to be neither. All of them had their boyfriends and they didn't have time to hangout with their old friend since kindergarten, but when they did, they usually tended to shove the _you are slut to get pregnant so young_ phrase in my face when they had the chance. What friends I had.

The only person I really got along with was my neighbor Mason McConnell, who had a secret crush on me that I wasn't supposed to know about. He was a charming boy. Dirty blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, tanned like all the other Arizona residents, and tall with nice muscles. He was what all the _popular girls_ wanted, but couldn't get. All he wanted was me, which made me sad in a way. I was a knocked up sixteen year old girl, and here he was trying to keep secret that he'd do anything to have me in his life.

Everything had anything to do with the damn state was on my last nerve, and I was at the point that I couldn't any longer. I missed my real home, Forks, Washington. I missed the under populated, green little alien town. The flooded roads from the constant rain, and I wasn't the person who fancied rain. I missed my friends, Charlie, and most of all, I missed Edward Cullen.

I couldn't help missing the mindless loser, but it was hard trying to forget someone you loved. We both knew that. We'd talked a several times, but one day we got into a really bad argument that lasted a good two hours, and that day had been the last call I'd received in two months.

However, I did talk to Alice on a daily basis, just like I'd promised her, and she'd constantly gave me daily reports on him, and everyday they were exactly the same; that he wasn't doing good at all.

"_All he ever does is stay in his room, go to work with my dad, go drinking with his friends, get grounded for coming in at one o'clock in the morning wasted on a school night, and just wake up everyday with hangovers. I have to honestly say you've killed the poor boy, Bella, but he deserves what happened as well. He didn't take advantage when he had the chance," _she'd recently told me.

We talked about Mason several times, since he was the only gossip I really had to tell since my daily life was about as extravagant as Edward's. She had even talked to him a few times as well, since he was usually with me until I fell asleep at night. She thought he was a really nice guy, but always reminded me that deep down even though she knew how hurt I was at times, that I did love her brother, and I knew I loved Edward as well. That was the only reason my plan was to not let my mind override my heart because I'd end up loosing the person I loved, even though I couldn't have him anyway.

I attended my doctor's appointments every month just as I was suppose to, and my next appointment was scheduled in July to find out the sex. I was hoping for it to be a boy, and the last time Edward and I had talked, that was what he wanted as well. I still hadn't picked out names nor had I bought anything yet, but as soon as I found out, a lot of shopping was to be done. _Sigh_. Whenever I really needed a shopping partner, she was thousands of miles away.

I was hoping to get my own apartment before the baby was born as well, but if I was unable to do so then I'd be staying here until the baby was a year old, and then my bags were to be packed and I'd go back to Forks when I was 18. Renee came to a conclusion that since I came back, I wasn't allowed to leave until I was of age, but if things continued to go the way they were, my bags would packed and I'd leave whenever I wanted, with her word or not.

I laid on my bed with my nose in my history book, trying to take notes on the Civil War as my free hand caressed my slightly swollen abdomen. I wasn't showing much, but you could tell that I was pregnant. I began to start on my third sheet of notes when there was a knock at my bedroom door, and I just called for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and Mason emerged with green bowl that contained a fruit salad. He was dressed in a black surfing shirt and white trunks. He'd told me that he wouldn't be able to come over today because he had soccer practice; the little liar.

"Hey Bella, thought I'd stop by and give you something to snack on. As much as I've been around, I've seen you don't eat much fruit, and your baby needs it's fruit," he said with a smile.

I shook my head with a laugh, putting all my things onto my desk that was beside my bed so that he could sit down. "Looks like you know more about pregnancy than I do, Mason, but thanks. It looks delicious," I said smiling.

"Well, my sister got pregnant at your age so yeah, I got stuck with the knowledge. So, what's up?" He took a strawberry from the bowl, and took a bite.

I'd popped a couple grapes into my mouth, and I shrunk down onto my bed so that I was lying down, my fingers carelessly running over my stomach underneath my shirt. "Nothing really, just working on some History notes. My finals are next week, and then I gain my freedom. No more school for _moi_. What about you? I thought you hand soccer practice today?"

He shrugged. "Oh, well that's cool. I did have practice, but I ditched it because I wanted to come over here. Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. Well, yeah it is bad that your ditching practice, because your going to get kicked off the team, but other than that, I like your company." I smiled.

He smiled back. I couldn't help but admire how cute he looked. His messy hair hung over his eyes, strawberry juice running down the crease of his mouth. I rose up, wiping a drop off his chin, and he laughed. "I admit it. I'm a slop"

"You're a boy, not a slop"

Mason chuckled and laid back onto my bed, his head resting on the green wall. He propped both my feet on his lap, and his hands caressed them slightly. Such a gentleman, I thought embarrassed. "What are you doing later on tonight? Wanna go catch a movie? I asked Jayden and Sammy, but as usual they're busy."

I thought for a minute, then nodded. How much could it hurt? "Sure, I guess. That's fine with me. You're never going to catch them free of their boyfriends. I don't see how the boy's can stand to be smothered by them. I they get annoyed."

He laughed. "If I had a girlfriend, I'd let her smother me as much as she wanted," he hinted. "But, as I don't, your the only smothering I can get since everyone else wants to be gay."

I smirked, trying to hide the weirdness that I felt when he said things like that. He tried so much to just basically say that he wanted to be with me, but he knew that I loved Edward. That was the only respect I really did have around here.

"So, has Edward contacted you recently? I know you and Alice constantly talk. How is she doing?"

I shook my head. "No, Edward and I haven't talked since the last time I told you. I talked to Alice last night, and she seemed pretty good to me."

"Well that's cool. Well hey, let me go get dressed and we can just go to the movies now, and we can catch some dinner down at the beach's shack. How's that?" The beach's shack was a place where new couples or group dates usually hung out and ate along the beach. I'd been there plenty of times, but it'd been a while.

"Sure, that will be fine. Give me thirty minutes. I'll go to your house," I said.

He nodded and got up. "Alrighty then, see you in a bit, Bella," he said, and walked out of my room, closing the door.

I sighed closing my eyes. All I wanted to do today was just lay around and work on the things I had to get done, but there wasn't anyway I could reject his invite. I'd been doing it a lot lately and I knew I was hurting the poor guy's feelings. Sighing, I got up, and walked over to my dresser to find something to wear.

Since I really didn't have to dress up, I got out a pair of jean shorts, a loose tank top, and a thin jacket to wear over it. I didn't really like showing my stomach or any part of my body, so I usually wore a jacket everywhere I went. I changed quickly, slipping on a pair of sandals, and went to the bathroom to get washed up. I brushed teeth and washed my face, then put my hair into a neat pony tail, also adding a tad of make-up onto my plain face.

I usually ignored the usage of make-up since I never left the house, but I needed a special touch to my face sometimes, even I knew that. I sprayed two squirts of the nice perfume I'd receive in the mail from Alice for Mother's day, a little joke of hers, and rubbed some strawberry lotion over my arms.

I grabbed the fruit bowl off my bed, and walked to the kitchen to put it away and I grabbed a bottle of water as I did. Everywhere I went I always carried my water, and I refilled it as soon as it was finished. I usually drunk more than 8 cups of water a day, since I didn't usually drink sugary drinks. I grabbed a pen that was on one of the counters and ripped a sheet of paper out of one of my mom's notebooks to write her a note since Phil and her had went to a party.

_'Went to the movies with Mason, didn't have anything else to do. If you all want dinner, Salmon patties are in the fridge. Be back around 11, I've got my key.' _

_Bella_

I scribbled the note in my sloppy scrawl and put it under one of the free magnates on the fridge. Just as I was putting the fruit salad Mason had brought me into the fridge, their was a knock at the front door. _"Already? I told him I was going to go to his house,"_ I thought annoyingly to myself and walked to the front door, opening it. I paused, and the world froze. What in the world was _he_ doing here? Edward stood outside the door, both arms crossed with his famous crooked smile that always took my breath away.

"Surprise, Bella Swan," he muttered, handing me a single red rose.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long, and I know it's wack. I've had no Internet, my stupid lame excuse I know, and I've been sick with morning sickness since Bella and I are alike now, were both pregnant. Found out on 03/19, and were totally over heels about it. Still trying to explain to my son that mummy's having a sibling for him, but no _comprende_ yet, lol. So my minds been lost in the toilet and I haven't had any ideas whatsoever, but I promise that the next update will be longer for sure, and it'll be up in 4 days the most. Check out the poll on my page please, I want to know what you think. Hope everyone sticks around, it's going to get even better. FLAMES, REVIEWS, and PM'S are appreciated. Thanks! -**-Granite Paws-**


	9. Choice

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea.**_

**Quote: **"Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice: It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."

**Music: **Pieces - Sum 41

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** Choice

Speechless wasn't the word to use, nor was happy, excited, or surprised. Scared. Yeah, that was the word, and that's exactly how I felt. The way he stood there, staring at me like I was his property, that I belonged to him and only him made me shiver. I didn't know how to respond to his greeting, much less get a single word out of my mouth.

Did Alice know he was coming? Why didn't she tell me anything? He gave me the rose, and I just held it by its stem, letting the pedals fall against my cheek. I breathed in it's smell, and it smelled exactly like him, which was a good thing.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I finally managed to ask, a minutes later of disturbing eye contact.

He shrugged. "I made myself a promise, that if you weren't back in three months, that I would come after you, and that's what I've come to do."

"W-what do you mean, come after me? I'm not going anywhere, Edward. This is my home, I'm staying here." He didn't know how much I would give up to just go back to Forks, but I couldn't let him win me over like he was trying to do.

"You are going to come with me, wither you like it or not You're carrying my child, and I want to be a part of it's life. It's very disturbing to have you at the country's border. There's quite a few thousand mile difference. I might be rich and all, but the ride is very tiring, and I'm not going to drive like that just to be able to see my kid."

"Listen, Edward, nobody said that you weren't going to be able to see the baby, and I sure in the hell didn't tell you to come. You came on your own orders. I'm just telling you that I'm not going anywhere especially if I don't want too go. And you nor anyone else is going to make me. You got that?"

"Bella, you ready to go?" Mason's voice called as he walked out of his house. When he seen someone standing beside me, his pace slowed as he walked up to me. "Hi, Mason McConnell, and you are?" He extended a hand at Edward to greet him.

Edward was glaring hard at me, and shook his head at Mason's had. "Edward Cullen, but no matter. Looks like I came at the wrong time. I see you have a date?"

Mason scowled at the greeting rejection. "He's Edward?" He asked.

I groaned, my hands rubbing over my face in frustration. "Yes, Mason, this is Edward Cullen, the baby's father. Edward, use your manners, this is my friend Mason, and no I was not going on a date. We were just going to the movies and to get a bite to eat."

"Sounds like a date to me," he snapped.

"I'm sorry for interfering here, but does it really matter if she was going on a date or not? I mean, she's single. She's not dating you."

"Keep your nose in your own business, Mason, or your going to get it broke."

"Enough!" I yelled. "Damn it, Edward, just shut up. Mason, can we just go to the movies some other time, please? I have to talk to Edward, he did come a long way."

The frown on Mason's face made me feel really bad, but it seemed to warm Edward's heart because he just smiled. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll just go to the beach shack. I'll bring you something back later."

"Well thanks Mason, that's sweet of you." He gave me a sad smile and walked back towards his house, and I grabbed Edward by the shoulder of his shirt and pulled him inside. I lead him up to my bedroom, locking the door behind us. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He looked around the room, his fingers running over pictures as he played nosy around my boring collection of things, and then kicked off his shoes, plopping down onto my bed. "I told you that I've come to take you back."

"Don't get comfortable, because you're not going to be here long," I muttered, sitting down beside him. "You know you were really rude out there. He's just a friend."

"Well, he shouldn't be trying to get with my baby's mother. You can tell he really wants to be with you."

"I don't care if it was written on his forehead, Edward, there was no reason for you to act like that."

"Well if your looking for an apology, Bella, I have nothing to give. So, are you coming, or do I need to pack your things for you?"

I shook my head with a frown. "I'm not leaving. My decision was final when I left Forks." His face turned into a frown and I knew that a break down was about to start. 3, 2, 1, ... yeah, I was right.

"Bella, you're not being fair about this at all. You told me to leave her if I really loved you, and that's what I did. I tried to stop you the night you left, and I gave you space to see if you would change your mind. The only thing it changed was that you have _another_ guy in your life, and I'm loosing to him. Please, don't make me beg because I'll do it. I'm pleading for you to come back home."

"I'm not being fair, you say, but it was fair whenever you did everything to get with me while you had a girlfriend? Anyway, that's past, but how do I know that it'll not just happen again, and when I get there you'll just dump me?" I sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"If I was going to dump you, I wouldn't have runaway thousands of miles from home to come get you." He rose up, and he scooted down to my stomach. His finger slowly pulled down the zipper of my half zipped jacket.I gasped, smacking his hand away.

"What are you d-"

"Just stop. I want to see my baby," he said quietly. A small round bump where my flat stomach used to be was in it's place. I could feel his hand rub gently circles over the shirt that covered it, and I had to admit that the sensation of someone else doing it felt better than my own.

He planted kisses all around my stomach, and then his hand slowly slipped underneath my shirt, placing his hot hand on the side of my belly. I gasped again, my hands reflexing to push it away, but he took my hand that I'd extended to stop him, and entwined our fingers together. No one had ever seen my stomach, much less touched it except for the doctors, so it felt weird, like a disturbance of privacy in a way, but the way Edward did it, the way he was so gentle and caring to it, it made me start crying.

Tears silently fell from the creases of my eyes as he caressed my stomach. I hadn't felt so complete in my entire life, and it felt like Edward was just the missing puzzle piece that I'd needed to complete my heart. As one of my hands was intertwined with his, my other got lost in his hair, my fingers running through it; the tips of my fingers massaging the back of his neck. His hand slowly pulled up my shirt so that it wasn't no longer covering the little bump, and he smiled.

"I've missed you, little Cullen," he whispered to my stomach. His lips brushed against my skin as he spoke, and my body shivered. I couldn't help admiring how lost he looked by the way he lay there. His fingers would crawl up my stomach, rubbing each side gently, and place kisses in every track his fingers made. I felt a small drop of something wet fall on my stomach as he was kissing it, and then I gasped. _Thump, thump-thump_, came a feeling from inside.

Edward jumped back, looking up at me, his eyes wide in shock. I didn't know what expression was on my face, but I was pretty sure that it matched the one he had. "W-what was that?" He stuttered, quickly wiping the wetness from one of his eyes so I wouldn't see it.

"It was the baby, it-it kicked, I think? It's the first time it's every done it. I assume he was trying to tell his daddy not to cry." The words slipped out before I could come up with something to cover it up.

A wide handsome smile appeared across his face at the words. "His daddy, huh?"

"Aren't you the father?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I am his father," he said. He rose up, and leaned up to me, looking me in the eyes. When I turned my face, he gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "That's all I was going to do."

I didn't want the kiss to be there, but I had to play hard to get in a way. If I'd been going by my real feelings, I'd be in his arms, kissing him deeply, allowing him to do anything he wanted to me, and probably making love to him as well.

He lowered back down to caress my stomach, and my eyes closed, falling into a daze of the relieving feeling that coursed through my body. His hands started to roam against my sides, and one ran down the side of my leg, causing chill bumps to appear from his touch. I held back a whimper, and just pretended as if he wasn't doing anything.

His hand slowly made it's way back up to my stomach, and then it slipped under my shirt that was raised, showing my breasts cupped in a black bra. I opened my eyes, about to ask what the hell he was doing, but he held a finger up to stop me.

"Have they grown a because of the pregnancy?" He questioned.

My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I didn't like people over looking my body the way he was, like he was so interested in everything his hands was came in contact with.

"I guess so.. I read that during the last months they start to fill with milk, but I think it's too early for them to have any yet"

He nodded. "I can say it's a good thing though, the growing thing. They are bigger than the were the last time I saw them," he admitted. He leaned down, and I felt his hot breath against it as his tongue lightly ran over a spot where his teeth had nibbled , then kissed the place before he pulled away. A moan had slipped from my lips, unexpectedly, and he stared down at me, with a small amount of lust shining in his green eyes.

"Whats the matter, Bella? I'm not making you feel uncomfortable, am I?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, pulling down my shirt. "Shut up, Edward," I snapped.

He laughed, shaking his head as he laid down next to me, pulling me against his chest. I was about to refuse, but the feeling of just being held and loved on got to me, and ended up snuggling against him with a sigh. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving until you come back with me, Bella. I already told you that."

I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to go back, Edward. My mom did something and she said that I'm not allowed to leave until I am 18."

"Than she must not know that since your father has custody of you as well, that she isn't the only one to make decisions for you. Plus, your pregnant, and even though you are under age, your a mother, and your allowed to make your own decision on things."

I shrugged. "I don't know if I'm ready to go back though. I mean, just so everyone can start their rumors and stuff again? It's not worth it."

Edward sat up, and I rose up as well because my head had fell into his lap. His fingers grabbed my chin, and our faces were inches apart. "You and my child are worth everything in the world to me. I'm not going to lose you while I have the chance of actually having my family back in my life. My father's even agreed to get an apartment for us, and help us with our expenses until we're able to do it alone. Please, consider it. Think about it tonight, I'll go stay at the hotel that I rented, and tomorrow when I come back you tell me your decision."

"But, I don't want you to leave..."

"Okay then, I won't go."

"I still don't know. I mean, living together? That's a really big step and all, don't you think? I mean, it's better to start living with each other when your married than young."

"Than will you marry me, Isabella Swan?" My eyes widened when I looked down and saw a diamond ring had been placed in the palm of my hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I know I told everyone in four days, but I decided to go ahead and post this short chapter, because depending on her answer to marriage and moving back to Forks, it will be pretty long. I've made a poll in my profile, on asking how long you think the chapters should be, so if you could check that out, it'd be awesome. Wanted to thank everyone for the congratulations I was given. I've actually felt pretty good today so hopefully it continues that way. _REVIEWS, FLAMES,_ and _PM'S_ are appreciated. Hope you stick around for more..! Thanks! **-Granite Paws-**


	10. Time

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea.**_

**Quote: **"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."

**Music: **Prom Queen - Lil Wayne (Don't ask, IDK why.. I don't even like rap, but it just got stuck with me)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** Time

_Will you marry me?_ It was the question that had echoed my thoughts all night. It wasn't a simple question, and my answer would be a life changing experience, either way I answered. Married at 16 with a kid on the way? I'd promised my Renee I wasn't going to turn out like her, but it looked like I was turning into something completely worse.

Edward had left me to my thoughts, thankfully. I hadn't wanted him to leave, but there was no way I would have been able to concentrate on something so important with him in my presence. Renee had asked me about the gray car that was outside when they came home, but I lied quickly saying that it was a friend of Mason's who asked to park there, and then her and Phil went off to sleep. Good thing they didn't see the tags. She would have flipped if she had seen that the car was from Washington instead of Arizona.

My yellow alarm clock read two-thirty, and I was still unable to go to sleep. All I wanted was to go to sleep, and think this over in the morning, but my brain seemed to think that tomorrow would be to late, so it was keeping me up, making me make my decision now.

Marriage was a big step, and the only thing I could think of was in time. In time, we could talk about our lives on that kind of level, but many things needed to be accomplished before life binding contracts were made. My thoughts on marriage had been not until I was in my late twenties, out of college with the degree I wanted, working my dream job, and having the love of my life. But these days, things didn't seem to go the way you dreamed or planned for them too.

Finally, somewhat time later, my eyes drifted closed and many dreams produced from my leftover thoughts. Most of them were of Edward and I, some including the baby, which surprised me when I saw it, because it was a boy, and he was the most precious child I'd ever seen.

The image of him couldn't have been over a year and a half old. He had light brown curly hair, Edward's glorious green eyes, my pale colored skin, dimpled chubby cheeks, and looked just like his father. The image of the three of us together as a family was everything I wanted in life. It could be done without marriage, couldn't it?

Another dream I had was just of the baby and me, and it'd been more depressing than the first, because Edward was out of the picture. He'd left the both of us stranded, and reconstructed his broken relationship with Rosalie. I would've really appreciated to not have had that dream because it was my worst nightmare. To see the two of them together again would literally kill me.

My dreams and nightmares finally surpassed, and at eleven o'clock I was woken by Renee, telling me it was too late to be in bed, and that lunch was already being started. I still continued to over think my decision as I showered and got ready. I dressed comfortably in a pair of black sweats, and a white Forks track t-shirt that belonged to Alice, and I walked downstairs to fix my plate.

I scooped myself a small serving of homemade Chili that she'd made into a plain white bowl, and covered it with a couple handfuls of oyster crackers. I walked into the dining room to sit with her and Phil, and poured myself a glass of water from the glass pitcher that sat in middle of the round table. The both of them were staring at me as I started to eat, something I really hated.

"You seem to be tense, dear. What's the matter?" Renee asked.

Tense wasn't the word. "Nothing really, just woke up in a bad mood. Didn't sleep well last night," I admitted.

She nodded, but continued to pry. "Is it the baby that's bothering you?"

"No, mom. I just sat up all night thinking about how I want to go back and live with Dad in Forks." I hadn't planned on telling her, but I was tired of lying about my feelings.

Her and Phil exchanged surprised glances. "But why, Bella? Aren't you happy here? I thought the only reason you came here was so that I could help you with the pregnancy?"

I rolled my eyes as I played with my food. "Well, to be completely honest, I haven't had as much support as I had imagined I would have. You and Phil are never around. At least in Forks my spirits were usually higher thanks to Alice."

I could tell by the look on her face that the words were really hurting her, but it was the truth. She was never here. Phil and her were always at his ballgames, and if not there, out of town at conventions, trying to get him signed into a higher league. "Dear, you knew that when you came here that Phil and I would be busy. I promised you that I'd help out as much as I could, but this is your child, it's your responsibility."

I was starting to get annoyed. "I know that it's my responsibility, thank you. I'm the one who keeps up with my appointments, with work, and everything else around here. I didn't come here for me or my child to be anyone's responsibility, but to at least have the tiniest bit of support, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm constantly depressed."

Renee sighed. "Bella, you are being very unfair. I do the best I can to help you, and I'm sorry that your depressed, but it's your fault that you decided to get pregnant at sixteen."

I could feel tears of anger fill my eyes. Couldn't she already tell I knew that? I suffered everyday for a consequence that I'm wasn't' even prepared for, and yet she still rubs it in my face? Just like everyone else did, every moment that they had. They'd shove the negative views of everything in my face.

Before my anger exploded from within me, Phil stood up, tossing me a pair of keys, and Renee just turned to look at him. "Take them, Bells, and get out of here. You've been stuck inside here long enough. Just be back by dinner tonight, were going out to eat at eight, and I'd like for you to join us."

"But Phil, she doesn't need to be driving your car," Renee snapped, "and plus, she's already been out plenty of times."

"It was six days ago that she left to go get ice cream with that Mason kid. Now go on Bella, before she make me take them away."

"Thanks Phil," I said quietly, walking to the kitchen to empty my bowl, and putting it into the dish washer. I did the same for my glass of water, and then walked outside. I could hear them arguing inside, my mom's mouth was pretty loud. I sighed as I got into Phil's black Lexus, and pulled out of the driveway.

My truck died a month after being in Phoenix. The radiator busted and I also needed an alternator, something I didn't have money for so I just kept it parked inside the two car garage, where my mom kept her Land Rover.

I drove down the road, all the pressure inside me finally fading away. I didn't know where to go, and I was scared to go to the hotel where Edward was staying at. Not for the simple fact that we'd have a room to ourselves, with no one to bother us, but just for the fact that I was scared of telling him my decision.

I debated on places I could go. I could have went to visit Jayden or Sammy, but that was the last place I really wanted to be. I didn't like going to the mall, for the fact that people just stared at me as if it was new for teenagers to get pregnant. I had my supply of books for a good while, so the bookstore was out of question. The only place I really had to go was to the hotel Edward was at.

I finally plucked up enough courage, and decided that I'd go there. He'd told me that he was staying at 5 Star Suites, which was one of the best hotels in Phoenix, so I headed in it's direction. It only took me ten minutes to get there because the direction in which I'd been driving was passing the hotel anyways.

I parked the car in one of the closest parking spots next to the door, being lazy because I wasn't in the mood to walk. I locked the doors and walked inside the hotel. It was humongous and very high classy, of course, something only Edward would have money for. I walked up to the reception desk that sat in middle of the large lobby, and the young blond woman smiled at me.

"Welcome to 5 Stars, how may I help you, miss?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if there was an Edward Cullen staying here, and if I can have the room number, please?"

"One moment," she said, and her fingers began to fly against the keyboard. She observed the screen for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Yes, he is in room 472. It is on the suite floor, shall I tell him that he's expecting a visitor?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. He's expecting me anyway."

"Would you like me to show you to the room?"

"No, that's okay, thanks."

"Okay, hope you enjoy your visit at 5 Star Suites," she said cheerfully.

I smiled back and walked to the nearest elevator. There was a worker standing at the elevator. I assumed he was it's operator. "Which floor, miss?"

"Four, please." He closed the door behind me. Arriving on the fourth floor, I thanked him, and walked out, staring in awe. Everything was a mixture of a dark red wine color, gold, and silver. Gold and silver chandeliers hung in a straight line down the long hall way, and the carpeted floors were patterned beautifully. I walked down the hall, reading each door number until I got to Edward's room, which was 472. I took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"I told you that I do not need any room service, don't you understand?" He yelled, the words becoming more loudly as he got to the door, opening it. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you were that lousy receptionist. She seems to not know what the word _no _means."

"It's fine. She seemed to be a real drag," I said, taking his extended hand, walking inside with him. "Wow, this is big enough, isn't it?" The room was very large and roomy. A large king sized bed sat against the west wall, a jacuzzi on the east one, and against the north wall where the balcony doors were at was a desk with a laptop computer that the hotel provided for customer use.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was going to be this big, but I have to say I kind of fancy the jacuzzi. What brings you here? I thought I was suppose to be going to your house tonight," he questioned as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Renee and I kind of got into an argument, and Phil gave me the keys to his car, and told me to get out for a while. The tension in the house is really starting to get to me."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I know how that feels. What were you and her arguing about?"

"Well, she asked me why I was so tense, and I told her that I just didn't sleep well, because I'm wanting to move back to Forks and live with Charlie."

His eyes widened slightly. I knew the question was coming. "So, what's your decision?"

I sighed, nibbling on my lip. "Well, you know marriage is a big step, Edward. Not that I'd dislike being married to you, just that if we're really going to start a relationship, we need to start it out slow, and see if it can last. I mean, I can live with Charlie and we'll be able to see each other and everything anytime we wanted. I just think we need to think about things before jumping headfirst into something, and not having any idea how it'll turn out."

We sat in silence for several minutes, but finally nodded. "I understand what your saying, I think that's the best as well. I know I popped the question too soon, but I was going to do anything for you to come home, even though deep down I'm not even ready for marriage yet myself. So, when are you going back? Are you going to go back with me?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to call Charlie tonight and talk to him. I know my mom won't give me the money to come back on, so I'm going to ask him if he'll send me some of the money that's in my college fund account, so that I can go back home if he wants me there.. If he doesn't want me to go, then I'll just have to wait until he does. But I know him pretty well, and I know that he would love to have me back. Eating every night at the diner isn't something he likes to do."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I've seen him there quite a bit. I've even eaten dinner with him a few times. He was mad at me for the longest, but he's finally lost his grudge against me, and always reminds me on how much he misses you."

"You've dined out with my dad? Why?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want him to be mad at me for my last minute decision. We talked about it, and he finally said he understood what I had been going through, and that he couldn't be mad at me when I really did want to have you there, so I could take care of both you and the baby."

"Oh, well that's good I guess. Maybe things will be easier," I said with a shrug.

"It should be. So, that's settled then. I have to leave tonight, undoubtedly. No one knows where I am, so I'm going to be in deep shit whenever I get home."

I shook my head. "You should have never came, Edward. What if I'm not able to see you when I get back?"

"That doesn't matter, I'll be able to see you. If I wouldn't have came, you would have never decided to go back."

He had a point there. I knew for sure that I wouldn't have thought about leaving if he hadn't came. I kicked off my sandals, and scooted up to the top of the bed, sinking down onto a pillow. Mm, how comfortable the bed was compared to my twin bed. Edward copied me, and crawled up beside me, laying arm over my waist, kissing my forehead gently.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Isabella Swan." He whispered softly, his green eyes shining as he spoke.

I smiled, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "I've missed you too, Edward. What did you do while I was gone?"

He shook his head. "Everything to keep myself in trouble. I was constantly drunk, skipped school, all kinds of things. I had a major breakdown when you left. It made me go insane."

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm here now," I whispered gently, snuggling against him, my lips kissing his face.

"You are, and your never going to escape my arms again," he said seriously. I looked up into his eyes, and I could tell that every single word he was saying was true. For once, one of my dreams were coming true. "I love you, Bella."

"I Love you too, Edward," I said, leaning in to give him a kiss, and our love making began there. It was completely different than the first time, considering the fact that I wasn't drunk, but his touch, his kisses, the way he held me tight against his body, the way our bodies matched each others moving rhythm, everything felt different, like it was right. Like we were really meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Hellers everybody.! I know that I might be late, sorry about that. My minds been in the gutter, not the nasty way, writer's block, and so now I finally finished. I was going to add a lemon to this, but I got lazy and decided to put it on the next one, her first night back in Forks. A lot of you might be mad about her not saying yes to his proposal, but as he says in the story, he isn't ready either. Well, I hope you stick around for more. I'm hoping to make the next one pretty exciting, because Edward is going to get in bigggg trouble for running away..! FLAMES, REVIEW, and PM'S are appreciated! OH, sorry for the grammar.. I got a flame on that. I don't have a crammer checker, nor a beta, and I'm a newbie at writing, so please forgive mi, si? Ok, well hope you like it. Thanks! **-Granite Paws-**


	11. Home

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea.**_

**Quote: **"So much of what we know of love we learn at home."

**Music: **Decode - Paramore

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:** Home

The talk with Charlie was very simple, thankfully. For someone who never liked talking on the phone, he sounded like an overly hyperactive business man with to much cappuccino. He was delighted to hear that I'd considered on coming home, and he said that he'd deposit the money on my debit card first thing the following morning so I could go to the airport and buy a ticket to go home on. Renee didn't know about the call to Charlie, but I was pretty sure Phil did. He had passed my bedroom, to go to the bathroom. My door had been cracked, and it took the bathroom door a long time to be opened and shut. I was more than sure he had told Renee, and if he had, I was thankfully, because I really wasn't in the mood to tell her anything. The only thing my thoughts were on was being on a plane back to Forks, Washington.

When I'd gotten home from the visit with Edward, I only had time to get dressed into something better than a t-shirt and sweats, without being able to primp myself with the slightest comb of a brush. Mason had been invited by Phil. He had been at the house, according to everyone, watching baseball games with him all afternoon. The dinner had gone really well, considering the disrespectful remarks that Renee made whenever Mason showed the slightest attempt of trying to flirt. One of the things that really caught my eye about Mason was his generosity. When the waiter had left the receipt for our food, he had taken it into his hand before Phil could catch the price, and said that he would pay for it.

The dinner for the four of us had well over 90 dollars, and he even left the waitress a fifteen dollar tip. It didn't' seem to bother him, spending money that he really didn't have. He worked part time at his father's coffee shop, and that was the only money he received. His parent's weren't the type of parents that gave their child money to buy them clothes or to just have for whatever they wanted. They believed that it was a man's job to work his ass off to earn money, even if the earnings wasn't worth the work. I had to admit though that when I did see him work, he did work his ass off, and he did anything to just have a little extra money in his pocket, which was usually what he used for himself since all the money he'd been working for was being put into a savings account. He was saving up to pay his schooling. He wanted to be a surgeon.

The ride home had been pretty peaceful. Renee and Phil were deep in conversation, so Mason and I decided to take the time to talk as well. He'd asked me about Edward, about what had happened between us the night before, and I told him. I told him my plans on going back to Forks, and even though he was hiding it good, I could tell that inside he was really hurt. I promised to stay in touch, and that if his parents allowed him to, that he could visit me anytime he wanted, but we both knew that it would never happen.

"It just sucks though. I just started getting to know how awesome of a person you are, and now you have to leave. Every time I actually find a true friend, they always end up having to move, or they die," Mason said bluntly.

I frowned, not really knowing how to respond. "It's not just that I want to leave, because there is some reasons I want to stay here, and you're one of them," I said honestly. "But I also thought that my mom would've been more supportive if I moved down here, and she hasn't been. Even though my dad worked all the time, he was more supportive than she's been the past two months, and that's what I need. I need someone to be with me every step of the way, and Charlie's been there for me since I found out I was pregnant."

He nodded. "I could help you though. I mean, I could take your mom's place while your here. I could be the person to support you."

I shook my head. "It's not that I wouldn't accept. It's the fact that I need a parent, and the only one that's ever acted like a parent is Charlie. Renee is trying to act like a twenty year old, and she's working on thirty-five. She's not even trying to act like a parent, and that's what pisses me off the most."

"I can understand you there. Well, you'll have to keep in touch. Not everyday like you and Alice talk, I know that I'd bore you, but at least through e-mail. Maybe a few lines every other day, just to know how you and the baby's doing. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, of course not," I said with sad smile. "I'll write you every night before I go to bed, pinky promise." I held out my pinky finger and he laughed, but accepted it.

"I haven't did a pinky promise since the fourth grade. You have to add the special touch though, you know, where we both kiss it?"

"Oh yeah, your right!" I leaned in to kiss my hand, and instead of my hand receiving the kiss, Mason's lips replaced it. I gasped, starting to pull away, but he cupped my face gently into his hands, and pulled my closer to him. I knew in my heart that I should stop, but my body wasn't responding. Instead of pushing him away, my hands slid around his neck, and he laid me down onto his bed.

His elbow propped him up off my body, and his other hand was lost in my hair. His lips were soft and gentle against mine, softer than Edward's, but Mason had a certain way to deepen the kiss that just made my body melt against his.

I could feel the sadness though each fingertip that touched my body. He'd hidden it well for so long, doing everything to hide what he felt for me, but the secret slipped out, thanks to Sammy. I knew that even if he had told me instead of someone else, he still wouldn't have had a chance. There would have been a possibility if Edward and I didn't have anything together, but everything was the absolute opposite.

We kissed for the longest, and finally he pulled away, and just rested me against his chest. I didn't feel timid laying with him, it was actually comfortable. It felt like hours that we laid in silence, but glancing over at his clock, only thirty minutes had passed. His finger twirled the end of one of my curls, and my fingers played with one of his belt loops.

"You know, I wish that I could have met you before Edward had," Mason said after a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

His chest raised as he let out a sigh. "What I mean is that if I would have met you before Edward, the child your having could have been mine instead of his. You wouldn't be moving back to Washington if it was mine, you'd still be living here in Arizona."

I felt the air catch in my throat. How could someone who barely knew a person for three months want to have such a dedication? Could that be true love really was? "If that would have happened, your right, I wouldn't be going back to Forks, but we can't change the past, Mason. The only thing we can do is take everyday as it comes, because you never know what's going to happen."

"Yeah, that's true." He pulled me up to lay on the pillow beside him, and he turned onto his side, staring me in the eyes. "I've never met anyone like you, Bella. You're completely different from every girl I've known. Every girl I've met is just like the others, always trying to act better than everyone else, but you, your nothing compared to that. You're you, you have your own personality, and that's what I guess I fell for."

I frowned slightly, and my hand raised to relax his raised brow. "I've never tried to keep up with all the new trends, or with the popularity everyone else has. In Forks I'm known as Chief's daughter. Here, one minute I'm just another girl who lived here most of her life, and the next I'm a exchanged student from Washington. No one ever remembers you, because they don't want to. I stick to what I like and know, and I've never tried to make myself more than that. That's just the way I've always been. I never seem to change."

Mason chuckled quietly, and a small smile crossed his face. "Usually girls like you are always invisible, no one ever recognizes them, but you shine like a pretty new penny. I guess that's why I never met you before. I never end up with shiny pennies, mine are always rusted and dirty."

I couldn't help laughing. "You're comparing me to a piece of money, thanks a lot, Mason."

He rolled his eyes, and he leaned over next to me, our eyes locking. "Just remember, if you ever decide to come back to Arizona, alone, not with any other person besides your child, I'll be waiting for you. You probably don't believe me, and maybe you never will, but I promise you that if you ever call your mom or whoever and ask about me, they'll tell you that I'm still around, waiting for you to come back."

I swallowed hard, but nodded. "I believe you, Mason. I just don't understand why you're going to give up basically your life for something you'll probably never be able to have."

He shook his head. "You're right, I might not ever have you, but I'll live everyday wishing I did, and maybe one day it'll come true."

I leaned up, breaking the space between us, and kissed his lips softly. "To be sincerely honest, I wish I could have met you before everything that happened, happened."

He stared at me with the saddest face I'd ever seen in my life, and I felt my heartthrob. I could have sworn I seen his eyes sparkle with tears, but they disappeared when he spoke. "You don't know how much I wish I could have you. I would have given you everything you ever wanted."

I nodded, and hid my face against his chest, trying to keep back the urge of crying from the sadness he was causing me. "I know you would have, I know."

A couple days flew by, and I was on a plane back to Washington. I hadn't thought it was going to be so hard to tell Renee that I was leaving, but it actually had been. It had been harder saying goodbye to Mason, I even quietly cried on his shoulder on the ride to the airport. My story to Renee had been that Edward and I talked on the phone, and that was the reason I was going back, because it was best for us to try and settle things as a family.

Mason knew the real story to it, but he went along with what I'd told Renee. When my plane had announced it's departure, the both of us shared a long hug, and he stuck something into my hand, and it was a small gold chain with two hands together in a praying symbol. It was a present for the baby he told me, and he said that the hands of prayer was to remind me that every night he would be praying for me to come back.

I'd given him a kiss on the cheek and made my way onto the plane, waving goodbye to Renee and Phil. It took four hours to get to Seattle, another hour to Port Angeles, and a hour ride to Forks, so I just rested in my seat, thankful that there were only a few other passengers. I looked out my window at the blackness that surrounded the plane, and sighed. I was glad in a way to be on my way back to Forks. I'd be able to see idiotic Alice again, to take care of overprotective Charlie by feeding him well as always, and most of all, Edward and I would be trying to work things out, family wise.

We'd talked on the phone about it the night after Charlie put the money on my debit card, and we decided that in time we would try and get a place of our own, but that would be a while from now. We both needed to continue our schooling, and we really needed to go to college. It wasn't a big deal to me since I really didn't know what I wanted to do, but Edward was going to become a doctor like Carlisle, and that had been sarcastically speaking, set in stone, since he was twelve years old. No one. not a child or a girlfriend was going to be able to change it, and the both of us had to endure it.

_As my eyes fluttered shut, the first thing I started to dream was of Edward. It was beautiful. The both of us were sitting in middle of a large, beautiful meadow, with the cackling laughter of a small child echoing through the wind the blew. Edward, handsome as always, lay beside me in a black tuxedo, his hair messy and astray as always, but the thing that caught my attention was his smile. All the years I'd known him, I'd never seen him this happy._

_He lay there, my hands intertwined in his, staring at me as if I was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. I could feel blood raising in my cheeks, and I looked down at what I was wearing, I gasped. I was wearing a long white gown, the neck line was a halter that laid against the back of my neck, a small v-line made it's way down my chest, and the bust of the dress was covered with tiny glittering stones. The bodice was tight down my waist, and from waist down it looked like a blanket of pure silk. The dress was breathtakingly beautiful._

_"So were married now. What shall we do next?" Edward spoke softly, breaking me from my moment of awe._

_I knew I was dreaming, and it felt weird to answer him, but I did. "I believe it's time to start our family, don't you think?"_

_His eyes glittered as he smiled back at me. "I think that is correct. Just you, me, and the little love of our life."_

_My face turned to wear his finger was pointing, and I gasped. A little boy no older than three stood in front of us, smiling cheerfully. His hair was a bronze colored brown like Edward's, his bangs hanging carelessly into his eyes. The dark chocolate color of them were visible through the strands. His pale skin was a mixture of both of ours, and his slight chubby cheeks were dimpled. He wore a matching tuxedo like his fathers, and he teetered over to us, a dandelion in hand, and blew it's flying contents into our faces._

_The both of us laughed, and Edward pulled the little boy with his free arm, and with the other he pulled me closer to him, so the three of us were hugging. "A beautiful, happy family. Just the way it should be," he said in contentment._

"To the remaining passengers, you have two minutes to exit the plan,"a voice echoed over an intercom.

My eyes flew open, and I jumped up, grabbing my things out of the seat beside me, and exited off the plane. The face of the little boy pondered throughmy thoughts as I made my way to where the luggage rack was, but Charlie, Alice, and Edward stood there, bags in hand. I walked over to Edward's open arms, and he hugged me tightly against him.

"Welcome home, Isabella Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I'VE BEEN WITHOUT INTERNET, AND I'VE LITERALLY GONE CRAZY! Thankfully, today, 5/1/09, I got it reconnected, so I'll have it for a while now. Everything in order, lol. I'll be three months the sixth, and I think the chapters are going to be coming fast now, thanks that the nauseated feeling all the time is gone. Well, hope you like it! Chapter 13 will be up later on today..!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	12. Cabin

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea.**_

**Music: **Sognare - Disidente

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **Cabin

My first week back in Forks had been one of the best weeks I'd ever spent here. Even the time with Charlie was pleasant, and pleasant time with Chief Swan was hard to come by.. But even with our flaws, he seemed pretty pleased to have me home. Possibly because he was tired of eating at the diner every night, but I knew that wasn't the only reason.

Alice stayed with me during the day, while Jasper worked with his bitch sister Rosalie at the local bookstore that was recently opened. We usually spent our time talking about the men in our life, or gossiping about things on in town. The four of us -Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I- planned a camping trip outside the peninsula, in a cabin the mountains. Camping was something I usually loathed, but being in a cabin seem like it'd be a bad thing.. Hopefully not, anyway.

Edward usually visited me after he got off work, and when Charlie came home, he usually left. We hadn't had any alone time since I just saw him an hour a day. He sometimes worked extra hours to earn more money for the necessities the baby would need, but I'd finally got into his head that it was only fair that the both of us would pay towards the expenses. He didn't like the idea, but it was only fair.

Instead of putting the baby's life in danger by working, I decided to use the money saved towards my college funds until it was finished. I had enough that would last me at least a year and a half. Charlie's job didn't pay that much, but he'd been saving since I was born, and that seven thousand dollars was coming in handy now.

I was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner - barbecued chicken, bacon ranch pasta salad, and rolls - with Edward at my side. He helped whenever I asked him too, but since his cooking skills were very low, he usually just let me do it.

"Would you like to go with me when your father does the ultrasound tomorrow, Edward?" I asked preoccupied, standing over the stove.

"Of course I do, Bella. I asked permission off for the entire weekend, and he told me yes, so the camping trip is still on. I thought that when we left the office, we could just head over to Jasper's to pick him up, and then head up early to the site. It's only if you want to though," Edward said suggestively.

"That's fine with me. You, me and Alice can have everything already packed and in the car, so whenever we leave the doctor's office, we'll just have to make one stop which would be picking up Jasper. It'd be nice to be able to celebrate the gender news." My face showed a bit of bashfulness that made Edward chuckle.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and pulled me away from the stove, embracing me close against his toned chest. His green eyes stared down into my brown ones, and my body shivered from the strong eye contact. He laughed quietly.

"Our celebration will begin at the strike of twilight. I plan on having you in my arms, underneath the stars, alone, if you wished."

"Then I hope twilight strikes quick, because I cannot wait to have you alone under a sky of shining stars," I purred into his ear, trailing kisses down his neck.

He groaned quietly. "Why does Charlie always have to be here? What I'd give to have you alone…"

"Yeah, but don't worry though. We have two nights to catch up on all the alone time we've missed," I promised.

The idea seemed to please him, because he smirked a smile. He leaned in, kissing me lightly.

After a minute, he sighed and pulled away. "I guess it's time for me to go. Emmett's in from Los Angeles for two weeks, and my mom is making a big Italian dinner. She told me to be there before seven, and it's ten minutes till."

Emmett was Alice and Edward's twenty-one year old brother, who lived in L.A. working part time at a Wrestling Center while he finished his last year in college, studying to become a Fitness Instructor. The job would suit him, because he was handsomely built. He visited a few weeks every year.

"Oh, well that's okay. I have a lot of cleaning and laundry to catch up on before we leave tomorrow anyway. It's also time for Charlie to invade the kitchen, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Tell Emmett I said hi." He nodded, hugging me and kissing me goodbye. He paused in the living room, wishing Charlie a goodnight, and then left.

"Smells good, Bells," Charlie said as he sat at his favorite spot at the table. "Edward's a good boy you know. I was mad at him at first, but he's trying so hard for you and the baby, so I guess that's why I'll increase his visiting time until nine, if it's okay with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"That's very thoughtful dad, I really appreciate it," I said with a warm smile as I served him a plate of food, pouring us two large glasses of Coke. It helped digest food better, or it did for me.

"I think I gained over twenty pounds eating steak every night while you were gone. A change in food is good," he sighed in relief, his mouth now full with pasta salad.

"I'm glad you like it. The pasta is something I came across back in Phoenix at my friend Mason's house." Oh how I missed that boy. "I thought I'd fix you a satisfying meal that would leave leftovers you can eat tomorrow night since after my doctor's appointment, we're all heading out to the cabin Edward and Jasper reserved for us." I began eating as well.

He cleared his throat. "Bells, about going camping…-"

"Dad. There's nothing possibly worse that can happen to me. I'm already pregnant. I don't think anything can be worse than that."

"Pregnant or not, Isabella, I'm a father that disapproves the thought of underage sex. It's nothing that can be stopped now, but there is other things. Falling off cliffs for example."

I blushed at his confession of disapproval. "If I'm with Edward and Alice, they won't even let me within ten feet of a cliff. They know how much of a klutz I am, almost as good as you do."

He seemed to believe what I said, because he didn't say another word. We ate in silence.

I cleaned up the kitchen after we both finished eating, and put leftovers into microwavable containers for Charlie to eat tomorrow night. After hand drying and putting away dishes, I gathered all the dirty laundry from around the house and began to wash as he lay in the living room, watching a baseball game like he usually did. To my disappointment, nothing looked like it had been cleaned since before I left a few months ago.

I'd started on the bathroom, and mad my way downstairs, cleaning everything I thought was dirty, which was everything. By the time I had finished, Charlie was already in bed asleep. Time always flew when I was occupied. I took a quick shower, the hot water relaxing my tense and tired muscles. Within minutes after brushing my teeth, and putting my hair up into a pony tail, I curled up in a ball underneath the blankets on my bed, and fell asleep in seconds.

We didn't have to wait long - Alice, Edward, and I - before Dr. Cullen took us into the Ultrasound room. The process didn't take longer than ten minutes. Edward was all smiles as his father checked the baby, and Alice did the_ ooo's _and _ahh's_ I was incapable of doing.

I was speechless throughout the whole visit. I concentrated really hard as Dr. Cullen showed me what each part was as he pointed to them on the screen; showing me it's arms, legs, and excetera. It's heart beat seemed to accelerate whenever he tried to tell us the gender, and so the baby decided to play mean, hiding itself. I couldn't help but giggle.

Finally in the end, we were told that we were having an Edward Jr., a little boy, just as we had wished for. I was very amused at Edward's expression. His face was stunned in happiness. The broad smile across his face made my cheeks ache just looking at him, but the smile never faded. Alice and I weeped at the news. I'd never been this happy in my life.

A little boy. A precious beloved little boy was going to be in our lives in a matter a months, in December to be exact. I was ready for his arrival. The both of us were. Hopefully throughout the time until he's born, Edward and I would become closer. Closer as a family, I hoped.

Jasper informed us that the ride to the cabin would take at least three hours to reach. Instead of taking Edward's Volvo, we took Jasper's Element. It was more spacious. The black interior and dark, tinted windows, made it feel like as if it were midnight already, and it was barely noon.

I lounged on the backseat, a pillow supporting my head. Edward sat in the floorboard. One hand lingered under my black tank top, rubbing my noticeable baby bump, as the other caressed through my hair and across my face. The quiet melodies he hummed was putting me to sleep.

The baby softly kicked when Edward would stop rubbing my stomach. He wanted his daddy to love on him, I assumed.

"He sure does have a rough kick. Doesn't it hurt you?" Edward asked timidly.

"No, it doesn't hurt. He doesn't kick hard enough, at least not yet." He nodded, and leaned up closer to me, his lips gently kissing mine.

My hands gripped his hair, tugging him closer to me, deepening the kiss. The intense sensation of his lips made my head spin, only making me want things that were unable to hapen. I peeked from the corner of my eye at the others, but they didn't seem to be paying any attention. He slowly climbed up onto the seat, his arm keeping his weight off of me, as the other that had been caressing my stomach slipped underneath my bra groping my breast that had grown two sizes since he'd last touched me.

I breathed heavily, but quietly at his touch. The light pinch as he teased my nipples made me want to moan aloud, but I was able to control myself. Our cuddling and make out session continued during the whole ride, and finally after a couple passing hours, we finally came to a final stop.

I raised up off of Edward to look outside, and I was without words. The cabin was gorgeous. A large lake rested a few yards from it. It was shallow enough to swim in.

The boy's got our luggage out and Alice half pulled me up the stairs into the cabin. Everything was made of wood, obviously, but everything was shiny and spotless, as if the place was brand new. The stainless steel counters and electronics sparkled under the sunlight that beamed through the windows.

Alice and I walked to the end of the hall where one of the rooms were. I assumed it would be Alice and Jasper's, because their luggage was on the bed. A flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of the queen sized bed. The bedspread and pillow cases all matched, lilac flowers with green vines making designs.

"I don't think I've ever been to a place this pretty before," Alice spoke honestly. "And I've been to some nice places."

I agreed with her as we walked up the stairs to where Edward and I would be staying. Our bedroom was obviously the master, due to how it was more decorated and prettier than the other. I didn't care if I was sleeping on the floor. As long as I had him by my side, that's all that mattered.

"You're lucky to be able to compare to places you've seen. I've never been out of the U.S., nor to any other states besides Arizona, California, and here. It is a grand place though. You know you and Jasper could have had the master room. I wouldn't have minded."

Alice shook her head in disagreement. "No, no. Edward rented this for all of us, and paid for all of our food and things, so you and him deserve that room. There's not really a difference, except that you guys have a Jacuzzi and a shower," she shrugged. "I honestly don't like baths, so I just stick to taking showers."

_A Jacuzzi_, I thought. I'd be in heaven then. "Well, only if you say so. What do you think we should do first?" I asked curiously, not familiar with our surroundings.

"Well.." Alice said. She jumped onto the king size bed, leaning back onto a pillow. "We could always go swimming. About half and hour from here is a waterfall on a trail, and there is always movies that we can watch, and food that we can cook to eat as we watched one. I really don't care, we should ask Edward and Jasper. They might want to do something together or just have us alone," she said with a sheepish grin.

I giggled quietly, and then the boy joined us. "So girls, what are we going to do?" Jasper asked as the both of them laid down beside us.

"I thought it would be nice to go for a picnic and a swim," Edward suggested. "We'd have to do it soon though, because it's suppose to rain in a few hours."

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you and Jasper change and set up a place to eat at the river side? We'll get ready and bring down sandwiches and some fruit to eat." I thought the idea sounded nice. A picnic and a nice swim, of course it would be.

"It's settled. We'll see you two in a few minutes," Jasper said, and Edward followed him out the door.

I sat there for a minute, and a loud groan escaped my lips. "Aww man!"

"What? What's the matter, Bella?" Alice asked, concerned.

I sighed. "We're going swimming and I can't wear a bikini. Dammit. I hate having to wear regular clothes while I swim."

Alice laughed. "But you _can _still wear one, or half of one. You can wear a top and put on a pair of shorts. If you didn't bring shorts with you, I can give you some."

I thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. Why not? It wasn't like anyone had ever seen my body before. I was just shy of showing my body, and worse now that instead of a flat stomach have a baby bump. "Yeah, your right. I have shorts. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Alice nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her. I threw my duffel bag on my bed, and began to look through it. I took off the clothes I was wearing, and put on a brown bikini top and a brown pair of short shorts. I only wore short shorts to swim because longer ones were usually uncomfortable.

Putting the clothes that were on the floor into a basket in the corner of the room, I put the bag back against the wall and walked downstairs to help Alice. She was wearing a tight black and white top, and a black pair of cheeky bathing shorts. I envied her. She had a beautiful body that would make anyone jealous.

"Ooo sexy mama," Alice purred playfully as she motioned me to put the food in a basket. "Better not let Edward get to close, he'll drag you off for sure."

"Har har," I muttered, embarrassed. Even if he did drag me off to have me alone, I'd be perfectly fine with that. I began to pack the fruit and sandwiches Alice had made, and added napkins and a few cokes to drink.

Alice took the basket, saying that it was too heavy for me to carry. It took us a couple minutes to get down the rocks to where Edward and Jasper had made a place for us to sit. We didn't see them anywhere, but as soon as we began to unpack the things, we heard their screams from out in the river.

"Look at them!" Alice squealed.

I turned around to where she pointed, and the both of them were swinging off two ropes that were over twenty feet above the water. They had to climb a tree to get to them. Edward wore a pair of white trunks with yellow designs all over them, and Jasper a pair of regular black ones. My man looked sexy. I laughed.

"Their crazy. If Edward breaks a leg, your dad isn't here to help him now…"

Alice laughed. "I don't think anything will happen to them. Whenever you were in Phoenix, we all went with Jacob to swim in La Push. You should have seen them cliff diving off the top cliff, and it's five times as high as those trees."

I nodded. If they did get hurt, there was nothing we could do now. We were out in the middle of nowhere. "Alright boys, it's time to eat!" I called out. I seemed to have got their attention because they were racing back.

We sat there, eating and talking and joking around. Edward told Jasper about our plans after the baby was born and that he wanted Alice and him to be the god parents, or he'd be upset. They talked about the classes that they'd be taking this upcoming year. Edward and Jasper were in their senior year, and Alice and I would just be entering our junior year. Since I'd left Phoenix, I didn't have any other choice then to return to school. If I wanted to try and finish up early like I was doing in Phoenix, Charlie and I would have to find a homeschooling teacher.

Alice and Jasper wanted to go walk the trail, so after their thirty minute wait was up, they left, telling us that they'd be back in a couple hours. I knew what they'd be up to, but I tried to ignore it. It wasn't as if Edward and I were going to remain here innocent.

"Good, they're gone. You look beautiful you know," Edward muttered softly in my ear as his fingers caressed the outline of my top. My teeth bit my lower lip as his fingers rubbed across my breast, and my eyes fluttered closed.

"I don't see what's so beautiful. I'm just in a bikini top and shorts," I said with a shrug. I didn't look at his expression, but my eyes opened whenever I felt his body hovering over mine, and his tongue was licking across my right breast, slowly running under it underneath the fabric, and flicking it against my nipple.

A soft moan escaped my lips, and that seemed to have done it. His eyes locked with mine for the shortest of a second, and then our lips crashed together. My leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me, and I lifted my back from the blanket, so his hands could untie the straps of my top.

He pulled it above my head, his hands rubbing them in his hands. Louder moans slipped out as his lips broke the kiss, and they moved down to my breasts, licking and sucking them both. My hand slipped cautiously over front of his trunks and his body stiffened, stifling out a moan.

My eyes were glued with his, and my hand slid inside the front of his trunks, stroking his hard member. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, groaning in pleasure as my hand rubbed up and down his shaft.

"Bella, feels good..," he muttered into my ear, his hips bucking as I stroked him. "I need you." I nodded as I pulled my hand from his pants, and pulled down my shorts. He seemed surprised to see I didn't have nothing under him, and when he lowered his trunks, his hands opened my legs, and pushed his long length inside me.

My back arched at the feel of him inside me, a moan crying out his name slipping out loudly. He plunged himself hard inside me, increasing the movements faster each time. He brought one of my legs against his torso, and straightened himself up to move faster. I cried out, my nails digging into the blanket underneath us, and I felt myself tighten around him as his orgasm erupted inside me. I came seconds after him, and his body collapsed against mine, the both of his breathing heavily.

My head felt dizzy as I tried to regain my breath, and finally minutes later, our breaths slowly evened out. He lifted his head from laying against my shoulder, and kissed my lips softly with a smile. "I love you Bella. You know that, right?" he whispered quietly.

I nodded, my hand rubbing slow circles against his cheek. "Of course I know you love me, and I love you too." He sighed, watching my face closely. "What is it, Edward? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, babe. I was just thinking about how it's going to be whenever the baby comes. Do you think anything will change?" He asked curiously, yet seriously.

I shook my head. "The only thing I hope that I hope changes is that we become closer, because I never want to lose you."

He nodded. "That will be the only change, I promise you that. I'm never going to leave you. I'd die if anything ever happened between us. You and the baby are my life now, and I can't live without you."

I smiled, and pecked his lips. "I hope not, because if I lose you, there will be no reason to exist, except for our son."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is slightly longer than the other one. Just to let everyone know, their will only be a couple more chapters left, and then An Absent Pulse will be complete. I plan on doing a sequal. I'm 70% sure I will do one, but sometimes opinions change. I'll more likely do it, but if I have another story that comes to mind before, it might take a while to start on it. I love REVIEWS, PM'S, AND FLAMES stating how you like the chapter, so I'll look forward to seeing them. Thanks!  
**-Granite Paws-**


	13. An Absent Pulse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea.**

**Quote: **_"For it stirs the blood in an old man's heart, and makes his pulses fly, to catch the thrill of a happy voice, and the light of a pleasant eye."_

**Music:** Let Me Sign - Robert Pattinson

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:** An Absent Pulse

_Bella's POV_

Two months had passed since the weekend vacation to the cabin, and everything was absolutely perfect. Edward and I were the happiest couple in Forks. Even beating Alice and Jasper, who were known as the happiest couple in town. He reminded me every hour of the day how much he loved me. If it wasn't by a text message, it was when he was with me. He'd whisper it into my ear, say it as our lips were together, reminded me as his fingers would play with my hair. It'd be a lie if I ever said that I'd been this happy before because I was living like like I was in a dream.

The baby, Caleb Anthony, was doing good as well. He was small for seven months, according to Dr. Cullen, but he reminded me that teenagers that were pregnant with their first pregnancy were likely to have lower weight babies. I was sad when he told me that, because I wanted everything to be fine with our little Caleb, but he'd reassured me that he wouldn't be no smaller than six pounds, which was a normal weight after all.

Alice had managed to turn my room into a nursery. Everything was green. The walls, the bedding of Caleb's crib, the border on the wall that was covered in frogs, his car seat and diaper bag that sat in the corner of the room. Edward and I spent quite a bit of money on everything, but there was nothing that our son would need, he had everything. Just waiting on his arrival was the hardest part of it all. I would lay in my bed at night, which was now against the west wall next to my closet, and stare at the crib where my son would be sleeping in just a few months whenever he was born.

Edward and I came to conclusion that whenever Caleb was a year old, with Charlie's approval, we would be moving into an apartment with him. I wished that it were possible already, but we still had a year and a couple months to go.

I sat at the kitchen table, chopping cucumbers, pickles, and tomatoes to put into the salad Charlie and I would be having for dinner. I begged for Edward to stay and eat with us, but he declined as always. He sat in the living room, watching TV as I finished up in the kitchen. Just as I stood, a sharp pain hit me in the stomach, and I tried to grab hold of the chair that was in front of me, but we both collapsed. My were arms wrapped around my stomach as a sharp cry escaped my lips. What was happening?

"Bella?" Edward called from the living room.

"Edward... EDWARD, COME HERE!" I screamed in a blood curdling cry. He came running into the kitchen within seconds, crouching down beside me/

"Bella, what's the matter? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, his hands trembling against my shoulder.

"It hurts, Edward, oh god it hurts. PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" I cried.

"Bella, what is hurting? Calm down please, please." Tears were in his eyes. I'd never seen Edward so scared before, but he was now, he was scared to death. He wasn't the only one.

"It's...my..stomach. I cannot...breath," I muttered, light headed. "I think there is something wrong with the baby, Edward. Call your dad, now!" I laid down on my side on the floor, my cheek resting against the cold tile as I held my stomach. Edward fumbled for the phone in his pocket, and he quickly stood up, calling his father.

"Dad! There's, there's something wrong with Bella. She collapsed in the kitchen, and... and..." his voice faded, "there's blood," he said, lifeless. He stared down at me in horror as he listened to his father on the phone.

"Hurry up, Dad," was all he said, and then the phone fell from his hand. He fell to his knees, pulling me into his lap. I cringed, crying out as the pain ached through my body, and Edward held me closely. I turned to look at where I laid, and I could see a small puddle of blood. It smeared against the floor from where he dragged me into an embrace.

"Edward, what's going on?" I pleaded, tears streaming down my eyes.

He tried to keep his tears back, but they wouldn't stop. "I-I-I-I don't know, Bella. My dad is on his way. He's going to take us straight to the hospital. It's something about the baby, he didn't say what."

As he said the word _baby_, another sharp pain hit my stomach, and I screamed out loudly, my teeth clenching hard against Edward's shirt. "Bella, please don't cry. It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, my dad will help us." His hands shook as he rocked me against his chest, and I could feel my head starting to spin from the loss of blood.

"But what could possibly be wrong with him? I've been doing everything right," I mumbled.

"It's not that your doing anything wrong, Bella. We don't even know what's wrong. There could just be complications, I don't know what's happening."

I could hear the faint sound of footsteps running up the pathway of the house, and seconds later, the door swings open and Chief Swan, Carlisle, and Alice run into the kitchen.

"What is the matter with her, Edward? What did you do?" Charlie accused.

"Chief, I didn't do anything. I was in the living room while she was cooking dinner, and she just started screaming. I come in here and she's on the floor, and she was bleeding." My eyes glanced at Charlie, and I knew he could see the tear stains on Edward's face. There wasn't anyway Charlie could accuse him of doing something to me.

"Charlie, this isn't the time to accuse my son. He's not the type of person to harm the woman he loves. We've got to get her to the hospital, now, or the baby could die." The words echoed through my head like they were the last words I'd hear. Everything was fuzzy as they put me into the car, but I could make out what they were saying.

"Edward, check her pulse. Alice, I want you to check the baby's heartbeat," he demanded.

"It's low, Dad. Her pulse is only 42." He whispered.

Alice pulled up my shirt, showing my swollen stomach, and she squirted gel nervously onto my stomach as she tried to find the heart beat. Through my squinted eyes, I could see her face pale more than it already was. "Carlisle, we're not going to make it. The baby's heartbeat is down to 35."

After the information Carlisle was provided with, the tires squealed beneath us, and he ran the red light we were sitting at, flying to the hospital that was now just blocks away.

"What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" Charlie asked him from the passenger seat. I'd forgotten seeing him getting in the car.

"By the looks of it, Charlie, the fetus is laying on the cord, or something inside is going wrong, and it's oxygen and blood flow is being cut off. She's also bleeding, which means she's most likely going into premature labor. Alright Isabella, let's go,"Carlisle said, picking me up and rushing inside with me. I could her the others behind me, and Edward was by his father's side.

Within seconds of being put onto a bed, many nurses surrounded me as they pushed the bed quickly through the halls. "Robe and gloves Dr. Cullen," a nurse said as she handed them to him. "Where are we taking her?"

"I'm taking her back for a emergency c-section, the fetus is going to die if he's not out within five. Edward, I want you back here with her. Alice, you and Chief Swan wait go wait for us in the lobby. We'll call you back whenever everything is okay," Dr. Cullen spoke as he kept up with the rolling bed. Edward's hand was in mine, and I gripped it tightly as the pains ran through my body. All I wanted was for this to be over, and for our son to be okay.

The nurses pushed the bed through two double doors and then into an empty room. They took out the bed that was in there, and replaced it with the one I was in. All the other nurses began to gather supplies for the surgery as Carlisle stood by my side, putting an IV into my hand and hooking monitors up to me. He took a syringe filled with liquid and squirted it into the IV, and as the cold liquid fled through my veins. I could feel the anesthesia taking over me.

"I'm sorry there is no time to explain everything that is happening, but don't worry, Bella, everything will be okay," he said gently, a pained expression of panic on his face.

"Edward, I love you. If something were to go terribly wrong, Caleb's life is more important than my is. Do you understand?" My words were slurred with drowsiness, but they were true. If it came to a life or death decision for the both of us, I'd rather my son live then myself.

"I love you too, Bella, please don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen, both of you are going to be fine. Carlisle is going to take care of every-," his words ended as my eyes closed, and the darkness dragged me into a deep sleep.

_Edward's POV_

Everything was going horribly wrong. I thought we were passed this. These kind of things weren't suppose to happen to us. Everything had been perfect. They'd been the most perfect months of my life to be exact, and I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world for it. I never thought Bella and I would be able to be happy, but we were, until now.

The lives of the two most important people to me were in peril, and within a split second, I could lose them both if the surgery went wrong. Bella was in premature labor, but at the same time, the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, and he was laying on it, blocking out all oxygen completely. Also, there was something else happening, but my dad wasn't sharing it with me.

According to the mummers that were coming from my father, Caleb wasn't going to make it. Bella had demanded for the baby's life to be taken in exchange for hers if it were possible, but what if it was too late? What if I lost them both?

I didn't have the guts to look at them to see if the baby was okay. I was a selfish coward. If I was destined to lose them both, they was no way I'd be able to look death in the eyes, especially in the eyes of my son and fiance.

"He's out, he's out," Carlisle muttered and he rushed to a speak that was on the wall, shoving his bloody gloves against a button. "COLD BLUE, COLD BLUE!" He yelled into the the speaker, and his eyes turned towards me as more nurses and doctors ran through the doors.

"No, no no. Dad, no! NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" The words escaped my mouth before I could have thought about what I was saying. My body collapsed to the floor and two doctors were lifting me up, and trying to take me out on my dad's orders. "LET ME GO, I said LET ME GO!" I screamed as they slammed my shocked body against a wall, pinning me to it to keep me from running back in.

"Calm down, Edward," one of the doctor's muttered, and I realized it was one of my father's friends. "They're is a chance we can save him, but you have to stay out here. Sit down here," he said, sitting me into an armchair next to the door. "If you try to come in, you will be escorted out of the hospital by security," he warned, and walked back inside `ith the other doctor.

I obeyed, my hands were shaking in my lap as quiet tears fell from my eyes. I had the right to cry, my son's life was in danger and I couldn't do anything about it. To my greatest surprise, I heard a lifeless cry fill the room, and I automatically jumped up. "I need an pediatric ICU ready now!" My dad's voice echoed through the room, and a few nurses ran out of the room, rushing down the hall.

he doors swung open again, and my dad rushed out with a doctor beside him, and I realized what they were doing. As he practically ran, the other doctor was holding a small oxygen mask to the face of my son that I was unable to see.

"We've got to hurry, Nathan, he has an absent pulse," Carlisle said, and then they disappeared around a corner. I debated for the slightest second on what I should do, before I stood up, and ran after them.

* * *

**A/N:** An this is the end of An Absent Pulse. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I'm having a writer's block that I'm slowly coming out of, and this was the way I thought to finish the story, even if it is short. I plan on writing a sequel, so hopefully everyone will keep in touch to see when it's posted up. Do you think Caleb Anthony is going to live through all of this? If you listen Robert Pattinson's "Let Me Sign" while reading this, I think that you may cry because I did. I know the chapters short, but that's what writer's block does to you. Well, this is the end, and I hope everyone sticks around for A Fierce Heart, which will the sequel. Thanks to all my readers! :)  
_P.S: Please don't get mad for the lame way this was written, I writer's block is hard to get out of... :(_  
**-Granite Paws**


	14. Sequel: A Fierce Heart

**For all of those who've been waiting around for the sequal, it's up. It's called "A Fierce Heart. It will most likely be very confusing for some of you, but hopefully everything will end up flowing right again. The story's been MIA for a while, and I'm just now getting back to working on it. I lost my rough draft on everything I was going to do, so now it might take me some time to figure out some things again, but I will be working on it this weekend. The 5****th**** chapter should be up no later than 7/27/10. Thank you all.  
-A Belikov Roza-**


	15. THIS IS CHAPTER 2! THERE'S A MIX UP!

**THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REPOSTED BECAUSE IT WAS DELETED. FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE STORY AND DIDN'T GET TO READ THIS CHAPTER, HERE IT IS. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE JUST NOW READING IT, I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE MESS UP!**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, the plot does belong to me, as for it was my idea._

**Quote: **_"While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions."_

**Music: **_Nuestra Afliccion- Panda_

**Chapter Two: **Consequences

_Two months later_

Consequences were a harsh thing to deal with. For some people it was for lying and cheating, others it was for violence or murder, and others molestation and suicide. But for me? My consequence however, differed from those. My consequence was getting pregnant at sixteen years of age, by my best friend's brother, who had been a very close friend, who was taken. Edward Cullen.

Two months had passed since the unforgettable night of the Super Bowl, and things had changed, a lot. An emergency room visit last month had changed it all. I'd been pretty ill for about three or four days, so Charlie decided to take me to the emergency room. We'd thought it was the stomach flu since I was having the symptoms -vomiting, fever, dehydration-, but that mean stomach flu turned out to be a tiny little fetus growing inside of me. And man did Charlie raise hell.

The ride home that night had been awful. I never thought a twenty minute ride could feel like a lifetime. He'd pulled his gun out of its holder, and was yelling at me, demanding me to tell him who'd gotten me pregnant, because instead of blowing their brains out, he was going to castrate them. He was determined to blow away their pride and joy. I ignored him until late that night when he finally broke down, begging me to give him some kind of information.

_"How would you react if you took your daughter to the doctor, and instead of it being a damn stomach flu, you find out she's pregnant and she's only sixteen?"_ Charlie had snapped. It'd taken me a few minutes to even talk, but I finally explained a very small detail of what happened.

My mom had taken it rough as well, but not as bad as Charlie had. She'd scolded me on how I ignored everything that she'd taught me throughout the years about sex. But really, she'd only talked to me once about it when I was ten. I didn't contradict her though. I just let her continue her ranting. It wasn't as if it'd do any good if I did say anything.

That night had also been the last time since I'd had a real conversation with Edward. After the night of the Super Bowl, he'd ignored me. I'd sent him a couple texts and had called him a couple times throughout that week, but nothing. So the day I found out I was pregnant, the only thing I did was leave him a pretty short voice mail telling him that I was, and that I had an appointment with his father a few days later. He tried to talk to me a week after I'd left him the message, but I ignored him, and still continued too.

The alarm clock that sat on my desk woke me up at six o'clock that Wednesday morning. Groggily getting out of bed, I walked over to my closet to get out a pair of clothes. I grabbed my bathroom bag from off a hook behind my bedroom door and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I sighed in content as I stood under the hot water, scrubbing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. A crackle of thunder struck outside and an immediate sigh escaped my lips. _Why couldn't there be one day that I could go to school without it raining?_

After finishing my shower I walked back into my bedroom, unwrapping the towel from around me and began to get dressed. I put on a white t-shirt, a black sweater, a pair of dark jeans, and my converses. I applied a little bit of eyeliner to my eyes and after grabbing my school bag from off my bed, I walked downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie sat at his usual spot at the table. I tossed my bag onto one of the mismatched chairs and walked over to the cabinet to grab a pack of pop tarts to eat. Every since I'd gotten pregnant I'd barely been able to cook, because I was constantly in the bathroom vomiting. So for the past three weeks, we'd been surviving on pop tarts, muffins, bagels, donuts, and eggs for breakfast since Charlie was a lousy cook.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Bells?" He asked me as I poured myself a glass of juice. I turned around to look at him, as if asking what kind of stupid question was that.

"You mean you didn't hear me vomiting my brains out for like four hours last night? I cannot wait until this morning and night sickness stops, it's killing me," I sighed, walking to the table with my pop tarts and juice in hand.

"I got up a couple times because I heard you, I kept asking if you were okay, but you never answered. Dr... Cullen called last night while you were in bed; he wanted me to tell you that he'd like for you to go to his office today. Something about wanting to do an ultrasound."

I nearly spat the orange juice out of my mouth, but instead I swallowed it quickly to talk. "D-did he say anything else? I wasn't supposed to get an ultrasound until two more weeks. I hope the baby's okay," I said, rubbing my belly absentmindedly.

"I'm sure he would have said something if there had been. Do you.. um.. want me to.. uh, go with you?" Charlie asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. I knew he didn't want to go. He was still trying to get used to the whole pregnancy deal. He wasn't the only one.

"No Dad, that's okay. I was supposed to be going down to La Push to see Jacob, I'll just have him to tag along with me; no big deal." He gave a sigh of relief. I got up, putting my glass into the sink and my pop tart wrapper into the garbage. "I guess I'm going to go now. Don't worry about going to diner for dinner, I'm cooking tonight; lasagna. Does that sound good?"

Charlie gave a harsh chuckle. "Not trying to sound rude, Bells, but it sounds way better than eating at the diner. You can only eat at a place so much before you get tired of it. I'll see you tonight."

I gave a small laugh. "Okay, bye Dad." Grabbing my bag from off the off the chair, I slung it over my shoulder and lifted the hood of my rain coat that I'd just slipped on, and ran outside. After unlocking the door and and tossing my bag onto the other side, I started the engine, it's roar vibrating the cab. Turning on the knob for the heat to come on, I waited several minutes until the cab was nice and warm, and then I pulled out of the driveway and set off towards school.

Once I pulled into the school, I sighed in relief at a parking spot that was surprising empty close to the main doors. After locking up the truck I jumped out into the rain, and swore a few of my preferred profanities as my shoes and jeans got soaked by a big puddle. I put my keys into my pocket and took off in a light sprint towards the doors.

I made it under one of the covered walkway and after I opened one of the double doors, I walked inside. As soon as y shoes touched the wet tile floor, time seemed to take control of itself. My shoe had slid against the the floor and my bag went flying into the air. My hands flailed out, trying to grasp hold of anything, but there wasn't anything within reach. My eyes cringed shut as I waited for the floor catch my fall, only it didn't. Instead, I heard a few squeaks of shoes against the floor and my body had fell softly against something. My eyes opened, and I swallowed a knot that had formed in my throat. Edward.

When my eyes opened, a large breath of relief broke from his lips. His body was hovering over mine, one arm was propping us up off the floor, and the other was wrapped around my back. The few seconds we were like that before he'd helped me up had felt like a lifetime. There was so much tension between our gazes that we wouldn't have broken apart if it hadn't been for Rosalie's loud _"get the whore off the floor already, Edward."_

He shot a glare at her over his shoulder as he helped me up, grabbing my bag from off the floor and handing it to me too. "Are you okay, Bella?" He asked.

My eyes were focused on the crowd of people that surrounded us. Alice and Jasper were standing beside a furious Rosalie, and about ten other students were around them. "I'm fine, Edward. Thanks for breaking my fall," I said, then pushed passed him, trying to walk away.

"Bella, wait," Edward called as he chased after me.

"What an ungrateful bitch. Edward you should have just let her fall," Rosalie retorted, and I turned around before anyone could say anything.

"You know, Rosalie, I'd advice you to keep your freaking mouth shut before I go psycho on you and rip your fucking head off," I snapped. Edward grabbed hold of my arm once he reach me, trying to pull me to him.

"Just ignore her. You know how she is. Are you sure you're okay? I barely got to you in time."

"Why did you even bother? You're little bitch surely would have loved to see the blood bath that would've occurred! And also, why are you even talking to me? It's been, how long, what, two MONTHS since you've said a word to me? You can go along now; I've no need for a pity party." A wave of anger coursed through my veins, and I tried to even out my heavy breath, though it wasn't working.

"I'm not trying to pity you, and the reason I haven't talked to you is because every time I try to, you always ignore me or push me away. There's nothing else I can do besides try," he said quietly, yet slightly annoyed.

"Why should I talk to you, Edward? After the night of the Super Bowl, you've shunned me away like a boring pastime, and even when I called to tell you that I was pregnant," he flinched when I said that, "you didn't answer. So why should I have to talk to you now? You know what? Just leave me alone." I turned around to walk down the hall and I noticed that everyone was gone. My attention had been so involved on Edward that I didn't even notice anyone leave.

"You can't hide from me forever, Bella. You have an appointment with my father today anyway, and you know I'm going to be there," he snapped as he walked behind me.

"That's simple to resolve; I can simply not go."

"And you'd do that? You'd give up seeing our child just to stay away from me?"

The word _'our'_ made my heart sting. "No. I'd put up with you to see the baby."

"That's what I thought." Edward now stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, just staring at me.

"Bella, just give me five minutes to talk to you. Is that too much to ask for?"

I rolled my eyes. "You've already had five minutes, and all you've been doing is running you're mouth. Now you've made me late for class. Plus, I have nothing to talk to you about," I said, pushing past him, and this time, I ignored his remarks and didn't turn back.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey you guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to redo this chapter, I'm without internet (again), and the only way I have access to FF is while I babysit my friend's two kids, and it's hard to get on since I have my two kids as well. I tried to remake the chapter as much as much as I possibly could like the last one. For those of you who are going to read **A Fierce Heart**, which is the sequel to this one, I'll be working on it and have it posted soon. I'm not promising a date because I have chapters on my active Harry Potter and Vampire Academy stories to do, and I also have to try and map out A Fierce Heart's plot again since I lost it when my old laptop fried. So hang in with me guys. I'm partially here, and trying to get a million things done. OH! I found out that I'm having another boy in December, which means I'll have 3 boys now :) and I'm naming him Adrian after Adrian Ivashkov in the Vampire Academy series. Oh well, just thought I'd let you know. And remember, _**REVIEW, FLAME, AND PM!**_

Thanks.  
**((A B3LIKOV ROZA))**


End file.
